Boundless
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Sequel to Rebound. Life at PCA hasn't been easy for Tori and Robbie. Now, that Tori is cured, how are they going to deal with the fallout? Boundverse. Read and review. Tori Vega x Robbie Shapiro AUTHOR'S NOTE UP
1. Prologue

Title: Boundless  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Prologue  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' and 'Rebound.' still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Rebound.' Life at PCA hasn't been easy for Tori and Robbie. Now, that Tori is cured, how are they going to deal with the fallout?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

The drive to Cliffside Hospital was rather slow. Not because the drive was running smoothly, but because Tori Vega just kept replaying the circumstances of their visit. The whole idea of her beloved, Robbie Shapiro, being sent to a hospital scared her.

She knew her boyfriend of just over two months had medical problems. She knew he had an issue with gluten, and she could probably tell there was more going on within him that he didn't know. But one thing for sure was that throughout their whole romantic relationship, she had tried to learn more and more about him. Not only because she wanted to be prepared for any answer that might happen here today, but it was also a distraction for her during their third time apart.

The first time of their separation was actually because of Robbie. Not because he left her because of some self-motivated activity. But because he did the one thing that she would always cherish about him. He placed her in front of himself. He did it to protect her, and get a guard to stop making advances toward her.

The whole first week of Yerba was not as close as the second week. The second week brought their romance into fruition. But their first week? Their first week was made up of two people who just got recaptured and barely spoke to one another. Their time together was bleek back then. Sure, they agreed to be civil, but there was enough angst between them that they didn't want to say anything toward the other one, in hopes just to keep their friendship safe.

Their friendship back then was really put at tests. They wanted to hold onto eachother, they wanted to keep their only friend to remain with them, but they rarely talked, and it made their first week miserable. If it wasn't Robbie and his action of getting a guard to stop making a move on her, she wouldn't of had the thoughts of trying to finally move on with their friendship. Get back to what they used to be.

And they were glad that happened. Because if it didn't, then Tori would never of made the first move into romance. She never would've wanted to kiss him, and by doing so, he never would've kissed her. Thus creating their initiation into romance. A smile crossed her lips as she remembered that night. The closeness they became, the comfort they discovered from each other, the first time they truly cuddled, and shared a bed. It was beyond important to both of them. And part of the driving force for them.

The second time they were separated was because their plan to get Big Bertha off of their backs backfired. Instead of just sending her to temporal isolation, she went too. And those two days in the shed scared the crap out of her. To the actual point of breaking into slight insanity. The simple point in their shared history only allowed Tori to see Robbie as the one person who could break into her troubled mind, and save her from herself. Who could get her to overcome her imaginary visits from people who she knew weren't real. And yet, the likeness of their past friends drove Tori to the point of hysterics. The loss of sanity, and the corruption of her mind.

If it wasn't for Robbie, then she probably would still be seeing the likeness of their former friends. And when she thought about it, then it probably meant Tori would probably be a live-in at a mental hospital. Tori shivered at the thought.

The final time they were separated was because Robbie wanted to try and get the family that he wanted back. He wanted to live in a family that both of his parents would love him, and actually be proud of him. Finally get some respect and love from them.

But of course it failed. And it was also the time in their relationship when they were hurting. Not only because of sepreation, but also because they both had issues to deal with. Tori had her inner voices, and Robbie had his family. And without each other, they fell apart, and it was disasterous.

So disastrous that if Robbie didn't come to PCA three weeks ago, Tori probably would be back in the mindset of her first initial time alone; back in the shed; back in Yerba. But like before, Tori got to see Robbie come back to her, put his arms around her, hold her, kiss her, and made her world calm again. Finally putting to bed all the turmoil the two of them had during their time apart.

And now?

Now was actually a dangerous time. Not because of sepeation, but because only one of them was better. And not both.

For some strange reason, Tori Vega finally got to the point where she belevied that she was cured. That actually all her past time with her hallucinatons never manifested again. When Robbie got sick, she surely thought the likenesses of either 'Jade West,' 'Cat Valentine,' or even 'Rex Powers' would come back.

But no.

Now Tori for some reason didn't have to deal with them anymore. Perhaps it was the time with her therapist that got her past this, or the fact that her and Robbie actually had some time to themselves where they could finally be happy, and not have to deal with their past problems. Maybe it was because there was enough time for them to heal, and find an immunity in their shared histories…

And with that, a sigh escaped her lips. It wasn't fare. Tori was finally on the road to recovery, and Robbie was still dealing with huge obstacles. Not only the obstacle of his family life. Robbie never did deal properly with the Shapiros yet, and now he also has this whole hospital visit.

It really wasn't fair.

Tori should not being doing so well with her beloved having to deal with this insanity.

He should not.

Knowing that, Tori Vega made a vow. She would do anything in her power to help Robbie Shapiro. She will be his best friend, she will be his girlfriend, and she will be his love. All that and more.

Robbie Shapiro deserved that much.

"They just brought Robbie into the Emergency Room."

The mention of her boyfriend caused her to open her eyes finally. Turning to her left, she looked back at Zoey. "The nurse said they'll let us know when it's safe to see him."

Tori let out a breath. "Did they say anything else?"

Zoey shook her head, "No. But Sarah is with them. I'm sure we'll hear from them soon enough."

Tori nodded, taking in all the information. She let out a sigh, "Thanks, Zoey." She glanced to her right, "You too, Logan."

He took the magazine that he was reading and placed it on his lap. "Hey, it's no big. Robbie was on his deathbed. What was I going to do?" Tori gave him a look. He shook his head, "No, I get it. Like I said, I think I matured some." He shrugged, "You can't expect me to go all noble overnight."

Tori couldn't help but smile slightly. "I know exactly what you mean, Logan. But… I have to say, thank you. Both of you."

"We're worried about Robbie just like you are." Zoey elaborated. "We'll get through this. Robbie will be back to himself in no time, and then we can all go back to PCA and finish up the semester." She shrugged, "Then you two can join us for our prom. Just focus on that."

Tori couldn't help but smile at the idea. The idea of a prom did sound pretty sweet. The last time she even attempted to have fun at her prome, it fell flat. This could be what they needed.

"Oh there she is!"

Tori's eyes snapped open. She knew that voice. Getting to her feet, she sprang up and ran to her mother. Opening her arms wide, she wrapped her arms in a big hug. "Mom!"

She smiled, "Hi, Baby." She lowered her head and kissed the top of her head. "How you holding up?"

"Better now." She whispered. She pulled out of his hug and kissed her cheek. "I've missed you so much." Looking around, she added, "Where's dad?"

She told her, "He's parking the car." She kissed her daughter again. Pulling away from her,s he looked at the two other teenagers with his daughter. "It's nice to see you two, again."

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Vega." Zoey said as she got up. When Logan didn't, she slapped her hand on the back of his head. Logan gave her a look, and Zoey gestured with her head. Finally nodding, Logan got up too.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too."

Holly nodded at the young man. "Have any of you heard about Robbie?"

"No." Tori whispered. "They said they would let us know when something happens. But that was thirty minutes ago."

She looked at her daughter, "When your dad gets here, we'll ask again." Tori nodded at the idea. "So what exactly happened?"

At that moment, they all took a seat again and Tori began telling her about what happened since this morning. About Robbie waking up with a slight discomfort in the stomach, about their plans to get Robbie back to the dorm, and about Zoey finding him on the grass, passed out.

"I then called Tori and Sarah. They met us by the ambulance, and they took Robbie away. Sarah went with them."

"And have you heard from Sarah?" Holly asked.

"No." Logan replied. "We've been here, doing nothing."

The mention of the word, 'nothing' caused Tori to look at the floor. This had been torture. Sitting here, not doing anything. Not knowing anything about Robbie and how he was doing.

"I hate this…" She said finally. Her mother, Zoey, and Logan looked at the young Vega woman. "Robbie's in there…"

Holly sighed, knowing exactly how Tori was dealing with this scenario. Being in a hospital, not knowing about the one person they love with all their heart. It was downright annoying and irritating.

"Robbie's going to be fine." Holly told her youngest.

"Is he?" She asked. "This isn't some random flu or anything. This is something that could be gluten related. Robbie could've eaten something…" Her eyes widened. "I made him dinner last night! I could be the reason he's sick!"

Holly sighed. She knew Tori was always fragile when it came to Robbie. And if she was part of the reason why he could be…

"You don't know if it was because of that. You said it yourself, you talked to Sarah about it. You did the research; you made sure you were doing the right thing. This probably isn't a food issue. This is probably a stress issue…"

She looked at her mother, confused. "Stress issue?"

"You and Robbie have been going through allot. This whole time, since Yerba, you've been working things out, dealing with one issue, followed by another, and another. And now that you two finally had some free time…" She shrugged, "Maybe it was too much for you two. Allot of new things in a split second could be too much…"

Tori paused a moment. She didn't think of stress. Maybe stress could be the reason here. They were doing allot of new things lately… and yesterday… A smile crossed her lips. It really was a great day. Maybe it was too much for Robbie…

"I didn't think about that…"

"It is possible." She told her daughter. "Y'know… you may have been so gung-ho on all the gluten research, but so have your father and I. Plus, I think that it is possible you may of over glossed things. Been too close to the source as it was…" A grin crossed her lips.

Zoey and Logan smirked as well.

She shrugged, "This might not even be a gluten a problem."

"How's my girl doing?"

Tori looked up suddenly as her father appeared from behind Holly's seat. Tori immediately sprung to her feet and ran to her father, wrapping her arms into a hug. He grinned at the burst of energy.

"I missed you too, Baby."

"Dad!" She yelled out. "Thank God you're here!"

"Where would I want to be?" He asked. He kissed the top of her head for a moment. "Now… what can we do about getting Robbie out of here?"

* * *

TBC in Chapter 1

Yep! Boundless is a go! If this seems a little rocky, it's understandable. Then again, both Unbound and Rebound started the same way. So, this is nothing new. I hope you enjoyed this! And let's start Boundless!

I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter One A

Title: Boundless  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: One A  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' and 'Rebound.' still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Rebound.' Life at PCA hasn't been easy for Tori and Robbie. Now, that Tori is cured, how are they going to deal with the fallout?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon. The usual type found within the walls of the Shapiro house. Not much has happened since the fateful day three weeks ago when the parents of two teenagers was suddenly told that they were done with them. That their eldest didn't want anything to do with them, that he took his sister and they left Ridgeway.

That was the last they ever heard from them. But that was not the end of the story. It was pretty much guaranteed where the two children would go. Ever since their eldest came home from Yerba, and became completely smitten with the Vega girl, a driving wedge was placed between them.

Apparently, because of Yerba, their eldest seemed to some how mature in ways that neither Shapiro would ever feel possible. That some actual girl would actually talk to their eldest, and be able to break into his inner issues. It was no secret that Robbie never got along with either Paul or Rachel Shapiro. Well, secret being between the four members of the Shapiro house.

Paul took it upon himself to set up a system that would never get the attention of any commanding officer, or any nosy neighbor to see how their son was treated. Yeah, they knew that in some light, what they saw in Robbie was their fault, but it was only their fault because Robbie never was what the two parents wanted. Robbie was discovered to be a looser. From the moment he was born, he became contstantly clingy to Paul's wife that it only drove the obsession with hoping for a girl into overdrive.

They wanted a girl even before Robbie was born. And they even hoped that he would be one too, even when the doctors told them what gender their child was going to be. They secretly hoped, prayed, and even decorated the future bedroom the way that a girl would love to grow and mature into.

But when Robbie was born, all hope fell apart. And they were stuck with this excuse of a young Shapiro. And even though they knew they should give him a chance. He was a young baby after all, and he had no control of what happened to him. So… they did. They decided to give him a chance. But almost immediately he gave them problems. Not because of his clinginess to Rachel, but the constant cries, and even the illness that the young kid have. All the nights when he either vomited or complained about every few weeks.

Yeah, the young Robbie Shapiro was a problem. Sure, he got slightly got better health wise. But, he was becoming annoying. So much so that Rachel pleaded for her husband's help. And he did help her. But only in a way that would actually create a one-sided dependency on what Paul bought their young son. A dependency on a plastic ventriloquist dummy that he named Rex Powers.

And when they learned that Rex was actually a mirroring outlet for their son, they were getting more annoyed. Why would their son give so much time to a dummy? Even by giving the dummy a personality the behavior attributes of both of the Shapiro parents.

Robbie couldn't help but became a spot in their world where they were ashamed. No matter how much their 'child' tried to win over, nothing was ever accepted. They had nothing to respect about their son. Each time that Robbie tried to do something that was requested, he always came off as a whiny child. So much so that Rachel couldn't deal with him any longer, and decided to spend more time with their new daughter, Sarah.

Sarah came into this world a few years later, and this time they got what they wanted. So much so that Robbie spending more and more time with Rex wasn't a problem anymore. They actually started to distant themselves more and more as time went on. Spending more time with Sarah as the years went on.

And then when they found out that their eldest got trapped in Yerba, finding out from the Vegas no less, they actually didn't care. They finally got rid of him, and Yerba could keep him. They had Sarah, and that's all they needed.

But things started to shift when they heard the news about Ruth. When Rachel heard about her mother dying, she was upset, crying, and at a loss. Losing her mother really affected her in ways that the Shapiro matriarch didn't know how to handle. And to be honest, she probably would still feel that way until they recently discovered through their lawyer that their eldest was actually due to get an inheritance. And that actually stopped all of Rachel's grief, and became replaced with greed. So much so that when they heard that their eldest actually found a way to get home made only their potential financial gain a possibility. When they heard that the return of their eldest accompanied the young Vega woman, it only made Paul Shapiro more determined to create a plan that would get the money away from their son and bring it to the rightful heirs of Ruth's inheritance.

It was at that moment suddenly when the sound of the Shapiro phone was brought to life via its rings. A hand went to the cradle and picked up the receiver. Bringing it to his ear, the line soon became alive with the following, "Hello, this is Cliffside Hospital. We're looking for Mr. Paul Shapiro."

The mention of the word 'hospital' made the Shapiro patriarch sit up from his den chair that he currently was sitting within. "I'm him."

"Good." The voice replied. "We have a Robert Shapiro here with us today. Before we can begin with the treatment, we have to cover the medical insurance. Am I right, that you and your wife, and your children covered by Anthem Blue Cross?"

Without thinking, he said, "Yes…"

"Good. Then I believe we are all clear. If you and your wife want to come visit your child, you can find him here at Cliffside Hospital." A moment passed, "We understand he's allergic to gluten, is there anything else we need to know before we proceed?"

* * *

A groan escaped two lips suddenly. Within moments, two brown eyes began to open. The first thing he saw was the bright light from above. Closing them again to clear the impact, he brought his hand to his eyes, and wiped them with the back of his hand. Bringing his hand back down, he looked up again, and found himself in a strange white room.

"What…?" He asked, suddenly feeling his mouth dry. He moved his head from left to right. Looking around him, he suddenly found his sister sitting by the wall. A magazine in her hands. "Where am I?"

Sarah Shapiro immediately let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." She closed the magazine. "You really scared us, Robbie."

Robbie Shapiro began to try to sit up when his sister got up first. "Take it easy. You've been unconscious for two hours."

He relaxed. "Where am I?"

She looked at him, "You don't remember?" He shook his head. "You collapsed. Zoey found you and called for an ambulance. You're at Cliffside Hospital."

The word 'hospital' made his eyes widened. He looked around the room again. He started to fear the worst. "Where's Tori?"

"Tori's fine." Sarah told him. "She's in the waiting room. She tried to come with you in the ambulance, but they only had enough room for one. So I came with you."

He nodded, finally letting his head fall back on the pillow. But then pulled back again, "They only let someone that was in your family come with you. I told them Tori was your fiancée so…"

"WHAT?" He yelled out. "My what?"

She got up from the chair she was sitting in. "Relax."

"Relax?" He yelled. "You just said that Tori was my fiancée?"

"Right." She told him. "Because I figured you'd want her to be here with you. Being that fiancée means 'intends to marry.' Meaning… she would be your family. And that would…"

He finally let out a breath, "Let her be here."

"Right." She said simply. "But with your gluten history, they figured having me in the car would be better than Tori. So Tori came here with some of your friends… at least some of your friends. I haven't left the room yet. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Well… 'okay' enough at the moment anyway…"

He smirked at her last part of the comment.

"Other than that… how you feeling?"

He thought for a moment. "I…

"Ah… good. You're awake." A woman said as she entered the small room. "My name is Rose. I'll be your nurse today. Now, that you're awake, we can do the routine tests."

His eyes widened, "Tests?"

"Just the routine tests. You were brought in and your sister told us you were having stomach pains, right?"

"Um…"

She smiled, "There is a reason why you're not wearing anything below your waist." He looked at his sister who just shrugged. "We placed a blanket on you when you were unconscious so you wouldn't be cold." Robbie looked down at the bed again. He lifted the sheets and found his lower half nude.

Rose then looked at his sister. "And since we're doing this, you might want to go check on your friends."

Sarah looked at her brother, "I'll see you in a bit." That being said, she went for the door and walked out of the room, headed for the friends that would only make her brother feel better.

Rose smiled, and glanced back at the young Shapiro. "You're lucky to have a sister like that. She really does care about you. When you were out, she was doing her best to make sure you were safe."

"Yeah… Sarah and I really connected lately."

"I can tell." The nurse replied. Lifting up the sheets, she made sure that she had the stethoscope in her hand. After placing the ear pieces in place, she went for his chest. "This might be a little cold." He shivered slightly. "Told you." Then smirked. "Now, I'm just going to check your heartbeat."

Rose then went through a number of counts, each taking down the results of the tests. "Alright… now, I'm just going to check your stomach." Taking off of the stethoscope, she went to start poking his chest in certain spots.

"Let me know if any of this hurts." Robbie nodded, as she went through the rotation of pokes.

It wasn't until a few pokes until he felt a certain pang.

"Owch."

"Right there, huh…" Rose made a note of it, and then went for another where he felt another pang. "Alright. I'll just write this down for the doc…"

It was at that moment when they heard a knock on the door. Rose turned around and noticed Sarah at the door. Rose nodded, and then watched as the door open.

As the door opened, Robbie's eye widened. He immediately turned to Rose. "Is it safe to move?"

Rose looked at the door and noticed the young woman. She smiled at her when she noticed Robbie's behavior. "Yes, I believe so." Robbie then grinned and looked at the two new people.

"Tori…"

Robbie looked at his girlfriend as she stood their with wet eyes. "Hi Baby…"

She made her way over to him and placed her hand on his cheek, caressing him. "You scared me." She lowered her head down and kissed his cheek.

"You scared all of us." David said as he looked down at the reunited couple. He turned to the nurse. "I'm David Vega. My wife and I have spent enough time with Robbie that we are more than willing to help with the medical bills.

Rose looked at the man in front of her. She looked down at her pad of paper and then told him, "We actually have a Paul Shapiro on his way to sign off on some papers first."

Then everyone stopped moving.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 1B


	3. Chapter One B

Title: Boundless  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: One B  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' and 'Rebound.' still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Rebound.' Life at PCA hasn't been easy for Tori and Robbie. Now, that Tori is cured, how are they going to deal with the fallout?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Tori looked at her boyfriend at that moment. From the moment when the words, 'Paul Shapiro,' was uttered, she could tell things were about to hit the fan. Her hand already left his cheek and went to the one place where she knew he needed it to be. As soon as her fingers graced the tips of his, Robbie grabbed her hand, tightly. Holding her to him, keeping her close to him.

And Tori wouldn't have it any other way. She looked at Sarah a moment later, and then over to her father and what was the bearer of the news. The nurse. She was about to say something when her father looked at her, and then at the nurse. "Is it alright if you and I talk outside?" The nurse nodded. He then glanced at the three teenagers in the room. "I'll be back."

That being said, the nurse and David Vega left the three of them to themselves.

"This is not going to go well." Robbie finally said, finding his voice from the incoming news. He looked at his girlfriend. "I'm so glad you're here." He then glanced at his sister, "Both of you."

"Where else would we be?" Tori asked him. Giving him any confirmation was something that she knew he needed to hear from time to time. "There is no place I rather be. When my Robbie gets sick, I'm going to be there for him."

Robbie gave her a smirk, "Does that mean I can get to see in a hot nurse get up."

Tori grinned, "You may be sick, but you definitely have your kinky side."

He chuckled, "I learned from the best."

"You're silly." Tori deadpanned. He smiled. She lowered herself down again, and kissed his cheek. "But you have to realize. You, Sarah, you're both a welcomed part of the family. My parents came here for a reason, Robbie. They care about you. We all do."

Robbie sighed, knowing full well that she kept trying to get him to understand that he wasn't alone. He let out a sigh… "I know…" He looked at her, and then at his sister. "It's just…"

"We get it, Robbie." Sarah told him, coming forward. "We just wish you would finally understand and accept what you have." She looked at Tori, and them back at her brother. "It's obvious Tori brings out the best in you. You just have to realize what you think you don't have, you actually do. This isn't Los Angeles. This is Malibu. It's a whole other setting."

"Right. And our dad is going to make sure that you and your sister are going to be taken care of." She smiled at her boyfriend. "Face it, Robbie. You came into Yerba a Shapiro, and you came out a Vega." Tori grinned. "And it's not just us. Zoey and Logan are here. Beck's on his way… and the others from PCA. You're not alone now…"

He let out a sigh, and glanced at the bed sheet he was wrapped in. His eyes still starting at the pure white of it. "Both of you." Robbie looked up at his sister when Tori included her. "I know your trying to make me feel better, Tori. This whole situation is new to me. I rarely got the attention I needed when it came to getting sick." He glanced at his sister. "Paul and Rachel rarely did anything for me. Sure, they brought me to the hospital. Basically, because I think they couldn't deal with the smell." He smirked. "And Mamaw was one of the few that I knew would be there for me." Robbie let out a breath. "It's just…" Tears started to well in his eyes. "Whenever I get sick… I just worry what will happen. Whenever these episodes happen… I don't know what's going to happen. My body can only go through so much… having the gluten issues… knowing that only certain medications are okay, not knowing if the doctors will actually hurt me more than help me… it's just so…" His tears started to well more in his eyes…

"I can't…" He looked up at his girlfriend. "Not knowing if this is the last time I saw you. If this is the last time I'd ever see your beautiful chocolate eyes. Hear your voice, not knowing when I get to touch you again…" Tears began falling. "I couldn't take it…" He couldn't help but let out a hopeful breath. "You want to know the last thought I had before…" He shook his head, "I kept…"

And even before he could say anything else, he turned to his right away from Tori and opened his mouth. A sensation of dryness came from within, a familiar unsettling. He opened his mouth and let out an extensive hurl…

Tori's eyes widened as she watched her beloved starting to have a vomiting attack. She glanced at Robbie's sister, "Get the nurse!" Sarah nodded, as Tori looked at her boyfriend. Not knowing what to do. The only thing she could wonder is…

"Please… God… Let him be okay…"

* * *

The door opened as David Vega followed behind the nurse. They both crossed the hallway until they reached a small clearing.

When satisfied with a free space, David Vega looked on upon the nurse. "Is there any way my wife and I can take care of Robbie's medical papers. We feel that it would be best if we were able to handle this."

"Mr. Shapiro is on way, Mr. Vega. When Robbie was brought in, we went through his medical history, and his father was the one that was listed. We simply followed procedure."

He nodded, "I understand that." David let out a breath. "It's just that… we feel that Robbie would be best taken care of…"

"And he will be." Rose told him. "But if you want to try and pay for Robbie's medial bills, you're going to have to get the 'okay' from Mr. Shapiro." She added, "He should be here shortly."

David sighed, "Is there any way my wife and I can take care of this without Mr. Shapiro's consent?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Veg…"

"Nurse!" A voice called out from the side. The two of them glanced at the new visitor. "Please! My brother needs help."

Rose nodded and made her way to the door. "Turning back, she added, "When he arrives, you can talk to him." The nurse then went through the door leaving David Vega slightly annoyed with the situation.

* * *

Tori watched as Robbie's left the two of them alone.

When that happened, she immediately went to her boyfriend's side. Watching him hurl like this… she couldn't do anything. He kept…

Oh God…

Tears welled in her eyes as he continued to let out his inside. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, hold him, try and take care of him. Be with him.

But with him acting like this?

She didn't know what to do.

"W-w-hat… can I do?"

He groaned finally after he let out a final hurl. Bringing himself back to the bed, he fell hard on the pillow. Robbie finally looked at Tori and noticed the scared look in her eyes…

"Robbie… I…"

Robbie took his hand and tried to go for Tori's arm. Trying to get a hold of her, and as he was about to take her hand, his hand fell, and it landed beside his bed. He turned to his side, and he fell limp…

"Tori…" He made out in a whisper…

But he fell silent. His eyes closed and he collapsed…

Tori took her hands and went for Robbie. She wanted to help him, wanted to get him better, she wanted him to be 'okay.'

But this?

She had no idea what to do. She never saw Robbie like this… never so weak, never so frail… never so…

"Take a step back."

When Tori didn't answer, she was soon pulled away. She felt her arm give way, and was pulled into a hug. Her free arm wrapped around the torso of the one man that she knew and hoped could make things better. "Let them do their work, Baby…"

Tori pulled from her father's embrace as he looked down to her. Turning to her right, she saw Rose working on Robbie as well as some other nurses…

"Dad… Oh God… Robbie… he…"

"It's going to be okay, Baby." He looked at the nurses. "They're helping him."

"Why don't you three go back to the waiting room?" A nurse said. "Let us do our work."

Tori just stared at Robbie. Lying so motionless, his eyes closed. A sensation of torture washed over her. Wanting to take care of him, but not being able to do so…

"Please, Tori." Her dad said as he went for the door, her hand being held. "Come outside with us…"

Tori tried to stay with Robbie. She wanted to be here for him. She wanted him to wake up and see her. Wanted him to know that she will always be with him. "Can't I… can't I?" Tears in her eyes.

"Tori…" David whispered. "C'mon."

She looked at her boyfriend once more, as she was being pulled away.

"l love you."

Then she, David, and Sara finally left.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 2

Yep. Chapter 1 is done. And yes, I know its short. But Chapter 2 will be longer. Hope you all liked this part. I'm sorry it took this long to get out. I hope you all liked this chapter.


	4. Chapter Two A

Title: Boundless  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Two A  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' and 'Rebound.' still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Rebound.' Life at PCA hasn't been easy for Tori and Robbie. Now, that Tori is cured, how are they going to deal with the fallout?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

And there she was…

Tori Vega sat alone outside the wall of her beloved. By only a few feet, Tori was separated from Robbie. And Robbie was in the most pain she had ever seen him experience. Sure, she knew her Robbie has spent time within a hospital before. Just not like how she saw him right now. Before, she saw him as a kid that was in a bad situation where a bully made him swallow a toy car in his gut, and if it wasn't for her, then Robbie would've bled out, and she didn't know where he would be right now.

But she was sure he would be in allot of pain. Just not as much pain as he was right now.

Now, he was in a situation where he could lead to something so drastic and something so dangerous. She didn't know what was happening to her Robbie. But she did know one thing, and that was she would do anything in her power to help. Whether it be giving him blood or just by being here for him.

Tori Vega would do anything for her man.

But right now? Right now, she was sitting outside of Robbie's hospital room, waiting patiently for her to get the 'okay' from the nurses so she can go back into the room and be with her boyfriend.

Where she knew he would be welcomed in open arms by her boyfriend, and where she could take care of him, and help him through this… or whatever he was going through.

Robbie helped her allot with her problems. To the point that he actually helped cure her of her imaginary 'friends.' And if Robbie can help her pull through that, that she can help him pull through this.

And that was what she was going to do. She just hoped that she soon can find an answer to what was going on with him, and hopefully be able to use that answer and help her boyfriend get better from whatever he was dealing with.

She just hoped she could go back inside rather soon…

This was torture…

"Oh God…"

"Of all the places in the world, I find you sitting outside a hospital room."

Tori's head jerked up. She brought her head back from its resting place above the chair that she was sitting in. Her eyes widened when she saw the eyes of her only friend from her former life. "Beck!"

She immediately sprung to her feet and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Can't breathe…" He managed to choke out, and then was immediately released from the circled arms of his friend.

"Sorry, Beck."

He smirked. "It's alright. I just had to actually, y'know breath." Beck grinned, "And plus, I don't think Robbie would like you seeing you hugging me like this."

"With everything that's going on, I think a friendly hug would be okay." She told him honestly. "I'm just so glad to see you."

"I'm glad you can see me too." He chuckled slightly.

"Very funny." She replied. "How'd you know where to find me?"

He shrugged, "I thought you could use a laugh." He smiled. "I ran into your parents at the waiting room. They told me where you were. So, I figured I come by and surprise you and Robbie."

She let out a sigh, "Not being in a laughing mood aside, I'm glad you could make it." Shaking her head, she fell back into the chair behind her.

Noting her tone, he gave her a nod. Taking a seat beside his friend, he finally said, "When you told me Robbie was in the hospital, I had to come." He looked at his friend, "How are the two of you doing?"

Tori sighed. She glanced at the door beside them and saw the nurses working on Robbie. "I don't think he's doing so well. We were talking before and then he started vomiting."

"Ouch." He said, in realization. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"No. We haven't even seen the doctor yet. Robbie's afraid it's another gluten problem." She shook her head, "I'm scared, Beck. I've never seen him like this." Tears started to well in her eyes, "I need him to be okay, Beck. I need him even to be his geeky-self right now. Anything just for him to be back to normal. I'll even settle for the pre-Yerba Robbie. I just…"

"And he will be." Beck told her. He let out a sigh… "This isn't the first time Robbie had a scare like this." She looked up at him, "Even before Yerba, and before you two became intimate, he had his scares." He then went and grabbed her shoulders, making sure that she kept looking at him head-on. "Robbie will make it through this, Tori. And you want to know why I know this?"

"Why?" She asked, a low tone.

"Because you two have been through enough. You don't need any more pain."

Beck was right. Between everything the two of them encountered, Robbie and her came out on top. They both came together when they needed each other the most, when they were alone, stranded, abandoned. When all they had was each other. They came together when they needed the most comfort. They became each other's light. The one person that they could trust, one person they could confide in, and the one person they could find solace in. They became each other's everything. They helped each other heal, they helped each other overcome obstacles that were thrown at them, and they both survived their time in prison because they had the other person to help lean upon.

Robbie being in a hospital room was no different. The two of them surpassed so many obstacles, that this shouldn't be anything different. She helped her friend overcome the mistreatment of his parents, of their former friends, and even the awkwardness of the initial Robbie Shapiro state-of-being. And Robbie helped Tori overcome her issues too…

And now it was her time to help him here.

"I've seen the two of you together, Tori. And I've seen you two apart." Tori couldn't help but look up at Beck when he uttered those words. "You two belong together. Robbie won't allow you to go on this life alone. He'll come out that room. He'll take you in his arms, kiss the hell out of you…" Tori couldn't help but smirk when he said that, "And you will go back to PCA, with a healthy new start."

Tori couldn't help but smile at her friend's words.

"I'm so glad Robbie and I decided to give you another chance."

He smiled too. "Me too…"

Although one thing she couldn't help but notice was the slight depression of how he ended the comment…

Tori and Robbie had things to talk about when this whole episode was done.

* * *

"Anything?"

David Vega took a seat beside his wife. "Robbie's doctor had been notified. When he's ready, then the nurse will get us and then we'll go meet up with Tori and Robbie."

"Good." Holly told him. "I wish he was here for him earlier…"

"That is what is 'so' great about doctors, Holly." David smirked. "They always make you wait." He shrugged, "At least they let Tori sit outside of Robbie's room. That way they can still be together throughout this."

"Yeah…" Holly whispered. She glanced back at her magazine a moment later. Trying to keep herself busy. Even if it was really going that well. She kept having the image of her troubled daughter waiting for a moment of her boyfriend to be consciousness enough to be aware of what's going on.

"I just wish we know what was going on with Robbie." Holly told her husband. "This must be torture for Tori. Not knowing…"

"And we will know." David told his wife. "One thing that is going to come out of this is that we are going to get a handle on Robbie's situation, and then when we know that, we can finally help him get a move on with his life. A life that he truly deserves."

"He does deserve that, doesn't he?" Holly asked. She then looked at the open chairs in front of them. "It was nice of you to pay for their lunch."

"Zoey and Logan deserved it. They called an ambulance for Robbie, got Tori here, and called us. Paying for their lunch was the least thing we can do."

Holly nodded as she placed the magazine back on the seat beside her. Lowering her head, she placed it on David's shoulder and closed her eyes. She soon felt his lips kiss her on the top of her head, and then she felt an arm wrap around her, holding her close to him. Giving her the comfort that she knew only her husband could give for her husband.

"I'm just glad you were able to pull away for work because of this."

David nodded as he let out a breath. "Gary's taking over my shift. It just means this Saturday to cover for him."

It was at that moment when they heard the sound of a rotary door spinning open. Looking up, David Vega was soon greeted by the sight of Paul Shapiro.

"I knew this was going to have to happen." He said in a whisper. He took his arm away from his wife and she looked at him with questionable eyes. "Look who just arrived."

She watched as her husband got to his feet. Holly joined shortly after.

"Hello, Paul."

Paul Shapiro stopped in his tracks when he saw the image of David Vega. "Hi, David. Holly."

"I'm surprised to see you here." David told Paul.

"My son is sick, David. Where else would I be?" He asked as he approached the apparent other 'father' in his son's life.

"Yeah, I bet that's the reason." David sheathed at the elder Shapiro. "Robbie told us about what's been happening at your house. And what you truly think of our daughter."

"This is not why I'm here." Paul told them. "I came for Robert."

"Uh huh." David acknowledged. "I think you're using your son's week state to…"

"This is not the place to do this." Holly told the two men. "We need to talk. And I think we need to talk now before we try to meet with your son."

David and Paul looked at eachother.

And one thought came across David Vega's mind.

'This shit is about to get real.'

* * *

TBC in 2B

I hope you all like this chapter. I had a hard time writing this out i kept revamping it over and over. i hope it came out alright.

Thanks for reading.

Jonathan


	5. Chapter Two B

Title: Boundless  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Two B  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' and 'Rebound.' still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Rebound.' Life at PCA hasn't been easy for Tori and Robbie. Now, that Tori is cured, how are they going to deal with the fallout?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Vega?"

David and Holly turned around and noticed both Zoey Brooks and Logan Reese approaching the two of them. "Did you hear about Robbie yet?" Zoey asked, following her previous question.

"No." Holly told the young woman. But when Zoey asked that question, her eyes widened. Realizing what really need to happen if they wanted to get things finally straighten out. "Mr. Vega and I have to go talk to Robbie's dad."

"Robbie's father…" Logan said, quietly.

"Yes." Holly clarified. "And we were wondering if you could just sit here so you can let us know when the doctor finally is ready for us. All you have to do is text us when the doctor's ready. Then we'll come back and meet up with you."

"Of course." Zoey told the three of them. She took out her pear phone and went down the numbers in her contact list. "I got your number here from earlier."

"Good." She told her. "Thank you both for everything you're doing for us." Holly reasoned. "We have to talk with Mr. Shapiro. We'll be right back."

That being said, the two teenagers watched as the three adults headed out of the waiting room.

* * *

David Vega stood at the edge of the corner. His arms folded, and his eyes were staring down at the recent man of his aggression. From the moment the two men met, he never liked the guy. And with everyday since then, he practically didn't want anything to do with him.

The only reason why he had to deal with him was because of some beyond immense strange reason, he helped spawned the one person that his daughter fell in love with, who made her life's goal to honor, cherish, take care of, and love. Who put everything that she had into their relationship.

It still blew his mind that the two males of the Shapiro family were almost complete opposite. Screw almost, they were complete opposite. From a man that was strongly built, a man who was highly 'respected' in the public, and an actual racist, came a sweet boy who lacked any chance of actual self confidence, who was lankly put together, and who was the subject of much redicule…

It was a complete opposite.

And now he wants to claim that he came here to help be there be there for his sick son?

David Vega didn't believe it.

"Alright, Paul. We have some time to talk. All bullshit aside, why are you here?"

Paul Shapiro looked at the one man who stood behind his son, who's become a thorn in his side since his son came back from Yerba, and who did nothing but question his parenting methods.

"There is nothing to talk about, David. I came here because my son is sick."

"That never was the reason why you came to him before." Holly Vega announced coming into the conversation.

He glared at the woman of the three of them. "What makes you think that? I've always been with my son when he was sick."

She glared back, "Then where were when Robbie was in the hospital a few months ago?"

Paul looked at her, "I may not of been there, but I was on the phone."

"That doesn't mean anything." Holly reminded him. "Robbie was in the hospital, having to go into surgery, and you weren't there. You, Paul were in Boca. Your son almost got his intestines ruptured, and you weren't around!"

"I had my reasons for not being there." Paul sheathed. "We would've been there if we could of've."

"Right…" David said, not believing his comment… "If anything that my wife and I have learned that you only help your son when it's convenient for you! Not when your son is stuck in the hospital. Not when your son has a rare blood type and only he has you or I assume maybe your wife has the same blood type!"

"Robbie got the blood that he needed!" He yelled.

"Yeah, because of our daughter!" Holly yelled. "Tori was there because she was his friend, and helped him because he needed it. She wasn't away in Boca doing God knows what."

"Rachel and I were in Boca because looking at schools for Sarah!"

"That doesn't matter!" David yelled. "Tori fainted because she gave more blood than she should've!" He approached him. "If you were there, you could've given that much blood and been fine."

"I don't need to defend myself against some Latina slut who was only interested in my son because of she was trying to get herself pregnant!"

David growled. He took his hands and pinned Paul against the wall. "Don't you ever talk about my daughter like that!" He pushed him against the wall, again. "You, your wife have done nothing to help your son! You almost let your son bleed out because you were looking at schools! What kind of father are you!?"

"David…" Holly said, bringing her hand on his shoulder. "You don't want to say anymore. He would love a law suit."

David turned back to wife, "He's done nothing but been a pain in my side since I've meet him! He's been pushing Robbie, been pushing Sarah, and been nothing but cruel to Tori!"

"Rachel and I are protected, Vega. You will never be able to do anything to us." He grinned, "I can even make a few calls, Officer Vega."

David glared at him, "Are you threatening me?"

"How I treat my son is my own business! You, your wife, you love sick daughter, may think what Rachel and I are doing to our son is wrong, but what we are doing is the only way he responds!"

David took his hands and turned around. He threw Paul to the ground, hard. David then knelt down and grabbed him by the collar. "Your son never had the chance to answer in a different fassion. You and your wife just yelled at him, made fun of him, ridiculed him. You never did anything to help him become a man that he should've become."

"My dad taught me the same way. And I turned out fine. Robbie would've turned out fine if your daughter didn't play the 'Let's Talk' card and put that psychological crap on him. Yerba would've toughened him up. He would've grown out of that damn puppet, and he would've learned to fight for himself. Instead, he became your daughter's sex toy and it's amazing she didn't get knocked up."

David glared at him and was about to give him another verbal assault when his wife touched his shoulder. "Why don't you go talk to the doctor, David. Zoey texted me. I'll finish up with Paul." He then faced his wife. "Robbie needs you, Baby. Go to him."

David then growled at the man, "You're lucky she's here." He let go of Paul's collar and left the room.

"Yeah, letting your wife do the fighting is the way to go, Vega!"

But David didn't answer. He knew when his wife had a way about her. So he shook his head, and smirked. "If you thought I was bad, Paul. Wait to hear from my wife." He turned back, "There is nothing stronger than the mother/daughter relationship."

David smirked and left.

"Alright, Paul. Let's talk."

* * *

Paul Shapiro groaned as he got to his feet. He shook his head, and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He looked at the woman who just told her husband to get out and meet the doctor. A doctor that without Paul's consent wouldn't be able to do anything.

"I don't see why you let your goon of a husband leave. You lost your only leverage."

Holly smirked as she approached Paul. "I never got any text, Paul. I just let my husband go down there so you and I can talk."

"Talk? Right. I think you just let your husband walk out of here so that you can try and do to me what your brat of a daughter did for my son." He told her with a snide remark. "If you think you can 'change' me and make me the better version of myself, you got another thing coming."

Holly chuckled, "Paul, Paul, Paul… if you think that I'm trying to change you, you got another thing coming. Unlike my daughter who saw something in your son, I don't see anything in you. I just need one thing from you, and that's for you to leave your son and your daughter alone. Let them live the lives they want, with the people they want, and for you and your wife to go the hell wherever you want to go, and leave them alone."

"You think we would actually let our children go off on their own like that?" He smirked, "Rachel and I have every right to raise our kids the way we want."

"You may think you were doing your kids a favor." Holly told him. "But you weren't really giving your kids the time to realize that they can have so much more in life." She smiled. "Y'see, unlike how you raise your kids, my husband and I raised Tori in a way that would only help her in her life. From my husband, she got the compassion, the loyalty, and the heart. One of the many reasons why I love my husband. From me, she got her patience, her understanding, and her respect. Tori is the perfect compilation…"

Paul smirked, "Please. Don't give me this shit. Everyone knows that you also have your other daughter. A daughter who has the worst track record when it comes to everything, and couldn't even stay in Hollywood Arts. So don't come preaching to me about you having the perfect family. Your Trina is like my Robbie. Rough, in a need of a stern hand, and has a necessary urge to latch onto one person."

"Here's the thing, Paul. Yes, Trina has issues. Yes, she takes allot of liberties, and I mean, allot of liberties. But unlike you who rarely tries to help their child, my husband and I talked, we thought of the best course of action, and we sent her to a place where she can finally get the help she needs. Something she couldn't get at home."

"But you sent her away. What you did is just like we did with Robbie. We let him go, and look what happened. He's still the specially needed kid who… y'know… no. He was in an actual jail cell where any man should raise to the occasion and actually toughen up. He didn't. Instead, he became weaker, subordinate, and…"

"No. Robbie became a mature, a strong, and finally has someone to fight for. My daughter gave him the life he deserves. Not you. So, do yourself a favor. Allow us to pay for Robbie's medical bills, go home, be a part of whatever marriage you have with your wife, and let your kids live the lives the way they want to with people who actually want them to succeed in life."

Paul groaned yet again. "You Vegas are so exhausting. You have the perfect marriage, and you have the two, or should I say four, children you want and you think you can make my children happen. I have other places to be. I'll let you take care of Robbie this time. But this isn't over. Keeping him here would've been too expensive. You want to pay for it, fine."

That said, Paul Shapiro left the room and went back to the front desk to sign some papers.

* * *

"We're all clear. If you want to spend some time with him you can."

Tori let out a breath. She looked up Rose and said finally, "Thanks." Tori glanced at her friend, "Beck, I uh…"

"Hey, it's cool. I'll go chill with your parents and the others. Robbie needs you."

"Thanks, Beck." She told her friend. Getting to her feet, she headed for the door.

"Oh, and just to let you know. Your friend finally fell asleep. You can be with him, but he's actually asleep."

"Oh, okay." Tori said simply. "Thanks, Rose." Tori smiled once more at Beck and went inside the room to find her beloved in bed, and actually asleep.

She made her way to the bed, and found an empty chair by the far wall. Taking it, she brought it over to his beside and sat the chair beside his bed. Finally looking at her boyfriend, she saw him resting peacefully in the bed. Although there were many tubes connected this body, keeping him hydrated throughout this whole episode.

"Hi Baby…" Tori whispered. She took her hand and caressed his cheek. Taking her other hand, she repositioned some hair from his forehead so she can get a look at his face. Now, slightly pale. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well." She lowered her head and kissed his cheek.

Taking a moment to look at him, she sat down by the chair that she brought over, and took the one hand that didn't have any medical attachments upon his skin.

"I wish you were awake right now, Baby. I wish you could hear what I'm saying to you." She then remembered hearing from old television shows that had said that when characters were asleep, they could hear. They just couldn't answer. "So, if my tv watching is right, then maybe you can hear me. I hope so anyway… And if not, I'll be more than happy to tell you again when you're awake…

"Ok… well… where do I begin. Beck's here. He came to visit you. Both my parents are here. Zoey, Logan, and your sister are here. I'm here. We're waiting for the doctor. So, we hope to hear from him soon.

"God… I wish we could actually have a conversation right now. It would be so much easier than this. But y'know what, this is just like what happened to us three weeks ago. Instead of me being under hypnosis, you're asleep. And if I heard everything you said, then you can hear everything I have to tell you. Well, at least I hope you can.

"Alright, well, I have some good news. I wanted you to be conscious right now, but you are the first person I've told this to. And between everything that we went through, it only seems right. I dunno why. But after everything that happened, after you going to the hospital, being taken away from me, I thought 'Jade' would surely make a come back. It would make sense. You would think a girl who was dealt a hard blow would be the prime time for someone to surprise out of nowhere and attack you. I mean, it would be when you are the most vulnerable, the most week, and the most detached. Basically it would be like if I was in the shed again…

"Trapped, alone, scared, thinking you could end up going crazy. losing your mind… I thought it would be just another situation like that. But to my surprise, nothing happened. Nothing. No 'Jade.' No 'Cat,' No 'Rex.' Nothing. No one came back. I couldn't believe it. Either our time with Doctor Reynolds worked, or we've spent enough time away from all the people that hurt us that we had enough time to heal, or maybe we just became happy enough for a time. But whatever it was, it happened. I think I'm cured. I think I'm sane again. And I have you to thank…

"Oh my God, Robbie. You bring out the best in me. You help me no one can, you see me as I am and you don't do anything to take advantage of me. My God, Robbie, I love you. I love you so much. And I can't do this without you. Bottom line, you cured me." She smiled, and played with her thumb as she made circles on his hand. "You promised you would be here for me, and you would help me get back. And you did. Oh my God, Robbie. You cured me…"

Tears started to well in her eyes.

"You made me better. You made me finally come to a place whwere I don't have to worry anymore. And I love you. I love you so much. So much that I will do everything in my power to take care of you. To cure you. You helped me. Now, I want to help you."

She took a moment to look at her boyfriend in his sickened state.

"I need you to come back to me, Baby. I really do. I love you so much. You have to come out of this. You just have to…"

Tears began to drip down her cheeks as she looked at the love of her life. "You're just so… Robbie… I…" She shook her head… "I need you, Baby. I do. I need you to wrap your arms around me, I need you to laugh with me, I need you to take care of me, I need you to make love with me. I need you…"

And as she finished saying that, only four words escaped the two lips that meant the most to Tori Vega.

"Be… my… Tori… Shapiro…"

* * *

TBC in Chapter 3

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! How the hell did that happen? It.. it… wow… just flowed.

What will happen?

Come back and look for chapter 3!

I still can't believe this!

I hope you liked this… I so did.

Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter Three A

Title: Boundless  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Three A  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' and 'Rebound.' still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Rebound.' Life at PCA hasn't been easy for Tori and Robbie. Now, that Tori is cured, how are they going to deal with the fallout?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

I also want to thank Cenobite829, Megan0104, and SKrowling for their help with this chapter. This would have been out sooner, but I had a hard time coming up with the second part of this chapter.

I hope you all like it.

* * *

"Oh hey, Tori."

Tori looked at Robbie's apparent motionless form and then at the door, already knowing who was talking. She looked at Sarah, with a shocked look upon her face. "Tori?"

Tori didn't answer. All she could do was just stare back at Robbie. Not believing what she just heard. She shook her head, not sure how to process what she heard.

"Tori?" The visitor tried again. Approaching the shocked friend. "You alright?"

Tori didn't say anything.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, finally. "Did Robbie throw up again?" She made her way to her friend, grabbing another chair from the wall behind them. Taking it with her, she sat down beside Tori, trying to bring the conversation into a more intimate situation. "Talk to me, Tori. What happened?"

"Robbie…" She said, slowly. Finally breaking the silence. "He spoke."

Sarah suddenly smiled. "What he say?"

Tori still wasn't quite sure. She shook her head, still shocked… "He… he…"

"What?"

Tori thought for a second, still trying to process what she just heard… "He wanted me to be… to be his…"

"What?" Sarah repeated.

Tori looked at her boyfriend. A smile suddenly started to spread on her face when she started to grasp what he actually told her… "To be his Tori Shapiro…" She looked at Sarah, "He… he… asked me to marry him?"

Sarah looked at her, her eyes widened… "Wow…" She let out a breath, "Are… are… you sure?"

"I think so…" Tori told her. "I mean, I was… talking to him. Trying to keep him company… telling him about finally getting over my… well, … finally being free. Being sane again. Telling him what he meant to me. And then he said, 'Be my Tori Shapiro…'" She looked at Sarah. "That means he wants to marry me, right? Using my name like that? Getting married?"

Sarah thought for a second… Knowing full well where the idea could've come from too… she looked at her friend… "I… guess… I mean, that is what you heard, right?"

Tori thought back to what happened only moments before. "I think so… I mean, we do love each other. We help each other. Being married to him wouldn't be so far off… we're always together anyway, and being married would mean that we would always be together, permanently. Officially… by law…" She paused for a moment… "Yeah, I know we're sixteen… but…"

"Tori…" Sarah brought her thought pattern to a stop. Her voice getting slightly determined. "You don't know if what he was saying. You don't know if he really meant anything by it or not. Yes, I fully believe you two are meant for each other, I believe that you love each other unconditionally, and sometime in the future, I can see you two starting a family. But I don't think he was asking you to marry him?"

Tori started to get slightly angry. How could anyone tell her how she or Robbie feels, how their relationship might not being able to blossom into engagement, how they could… "How can you say…"

Sarah interrupted her, "I can prove it. I can prove that you might being thinking too much out of this."

Her eyes widening, and her mouth closing. She glared at Robbie's sister. "How?"

"Back at PCA." Tori gave her a confused look. "Remember, back at PCA. When Robbie was being taken away. What did I tell the paramedics?"

Tori thought for a second. Her eyes widening when she realized what she was talking about. "You said I was his fiancée…"

"Right…" Sarah told her, reminding her the truth. "I told them that so you can go with him. Because being a family member means that you can go with them. I told Robbie this before he started his vomiting. It could mean that maybe Robbie was just dreaming about that and he just talked in his sleep… meaning…"

"He's dreaming that we get married…" She looked at Robbie… "He wants us to…"

Sarah nodded, "In his dreams, yes. You are such a big part of his life, Tori. His dreams were always the one place where he could feel that he was the most safe. Yeah, sure… he had his nightmares. Like with a giant-sized Rex, or asking girls out and getting rejected… Getting rejected over and over… having so many people say no to him…" Tori couldn't help but feel her heart break, getting a glimpse into Robbie's dreams. "Always hoping that his dreams sometimes actually turn amazing. Imagining his life, married to you. Having the family life, having kids. Being far away from his parents… just hoping that he could get one chance at happiness… Knowing that…"

Tori's throat went dry and she looked at her beloved. Still amazed on how much of his life she didn't know… "I… I… I didn't…"

"He could've just been dreaming again, Tori. He could've just had his been imagining his wedding…"

Tori sighed, knowing that Sarah had a point. She looked at her beloved, still remembering the words that he said…

"He did say, 'Be my Tori Shapiro.'"

Sarah shrugged, "Maybe he meant it too. But you don't know what's going on in his head. He could've just been remembering what we talked about."

Tori sighed… "Yeah…"

"Just talk to him about it." She told him. "But even if did turn out to be a marriage proposal, make sure you think about your options. You'll be dealing with real governmental issues. Both because your under 18, and because…"

Tori nodded, "I know…"

Sarah smiled, "But just know, I'd be happy to have you as a sister."

Tori grinned. "Me too."

Sarah then hugged, Tori by the shoulders and pulled her to him. "You'd make a great Shapiro." Tori at the idea. "Oh, and there is a reason why I came here." She looked at him. "The doctor is on his way…"

Tori let out a breath after she heard from Sarah. She looked at her boyfriend once more and grasped his hand. "Whatever happens, Baby. Know that I… know that we will always be with you. Me, your sister, my parents, we all will be here with you."

Sarah grinned as she looked at the way her friend took care of Robbie. Watching over him, taking care of him, holding him close to her. They really connected within the last two months. Seeing them apart would be something that she hoped these two would never have to experience again. They already lost allot as it was, and taking any more pain would be more than anything they had the endure.

"Excuse me girls." A nurse said as she came through the threshold of the door.

They both turned around as two women came inside. One they immediately recognized as Rose. The nurse that had been talking care of Tori's boyfriend and Sarah's brother. The other woman was soon to be discovered to be named Heather.

"Where's the doctor?" Sarah asked. "Mr. and Mrs. Vega said that he was on his way."

"Robbie has to take an x-ray, Sarah." David Vega announced as he joined the two girls. "They found something in Robbie's vomit that want to check out."

"Check out?" Tori asked, shocked from the comment. She looked at the nurses. "What's going on? What's wrong with Robbie?"

"Nothing hopefully." Rose told the young woman. "But it's better that we…"

"What's going on?" A voice asked from the bed.

The nurse looked at the bed, and smiled. "Good to see you awake, Robbie. The doctor wants to take you for an x-ray." She looked at David Vega. "We'll be back shortly. If you want, you, your wife, and the girls can stay here and wait for us."

Tori looked at the nurses, "Can I go with him?"

"We'll be back soon. Tori." Rose told her, already seeing the pain in her eyes… A look that she had seen numerous times between couples. "We'll be right back. I'll make sure Robbie will be back within the next thirty minutes." She then went down to a file that contained Robbie Shapiro hospital records. "You can find him here. This will be his hospital room. We're finally moving him out of the emergency room."

Tori glanced at her boyfriend, "I'll see you soon, Baby." She whispered to him. "I love you."

And then the two nurses took Robbie and left.

* * *

Fifty minutes passed since then everyone gathered in what was to become Robbie's hospital room. Tori sat in a chair, waiting recklessly for her boyfriend to return. Her parents watched over as she paced. Sarah sat on the edge of the bed. Waiting as well.

And just as the four members of the apparent Vega/Shapiro family, the room was also filled with the likenesses of Zoey Brooks, Logan Reese, and Beck Oliver. They even shortly got visits from their other friends: Chase, Lola, Quinn, and even Michael. While they wished they could've been there earlier, they were only able to get to the hospital not too long ago.

The room waited patiently for Robbie's return, but as the minutes ticked by, the wait got longer, and even some of the friends started to depart. They wanted to stay, but they had to get back to the dorm. They didn't have the luxury to stay and not have it effect their classes the next day. So, while their visit was greatly appreciated, their time in the hospital room was cut short.

Only the immediate members of the Vega family remained and Sarah. They didn't know how much longer it would be, but they knew they couldn't leave. They couldn't do it to Robbie. So David and Holly thanked all of Robbie's friends for coming, but understood their need to get back.

Then ten minutes later, the gurney carrying a now fully conscious Robbie Shapiro entered the room that was newly registered to Robbie Shapiro for the remaining time he spent here at Cliffside Hospital.

"Robbie…" Tori greeted her boyfriend as he rolled into the room. All four of the Vega party watched as the nurses brought him over to a new bed. Heather went over and took the sheets off of the bed, allowing Rose to bring Robbie to the bed where he could finally reside during his stay.

"How's he doing?" David Vega asked as the two nurses finished putting Robbie in bed.

"It turns out I was right about what happened." A new voice said as he entered the room. He had a smile on his face, "My name is Doctor Donald Gibbs. After what happened to Robbie in the emergency room this afternoon with the vomiting, I later found out that there was blood coming out as well. And judging by what was told to Nurse Travis, I ordered an x-ray for Robbie."

"Blood?" Tori asked, scared that she heard something that she didn't think possible. "Is Robbie okay?"

"What Robbie is experiencing actually isn't a normal gluten response. Especially for someone of Robert's history. You see, I talked to Robert's primary physician and we compared notes. The vomiting, the headaches, the slight constipation, which is his usual gluten behavior. But add in what else he had experience, like the addition of the temperature, and the internal bleeding, I was right in my theory."

"Theory?" Sarah asked. "What's wrong with my brother?"

"In short," The doctor began, "Robbie actually has an ulcer."

Robbie squeaked, "Ulcer?"

"Yes." He confirmed. "Peptic ulcer. It's actually an ulcer that attacks the gastrointestinal track. It's attacking Robbie's stomach, and causing him to bleed out."

Tori's eyes widened. The word 'bleed' caused her to turn to the doctor. "Blood. O-Negative blood. I have that. I can give him blood." She grabbed Robbie's hand, "I can heal you again." She smiled. "I can cure you."

Robbie looked at the doctor, "Can she? Can Tori give me her blood? She did before. She saved me before."

He sighed, knowing that Tori did give blood to Robbie before. His conversation with Robbie's primary physician confirmed it. "I'm afraid not, Tori."

She shook her head. "Why not? We got the same blood type. We know O-Negative is rare. Why can't I give him my blood?" Tears started to well in her eyes.

"Yes, a blood transfusion would be great here. Especially because we are rather low on his blood type." He looked down at his file. "But it's too soon. You cave Robbie three pints of blood. It takes about a month to replace one pint. And seeing as you gave him three, then you're not all the way replenished from the last time."

She shook her head, "But I can do it. I can. I got to have enough blood since then. I have to. It was two and half months ago. That's got to be enough…" She looked at Robbie, and then at the doctor. "Doesn't it?"

"I'm sorry, but no." Doctor Gibbs told her. "Are any of your family able to supply the blood?"

David looked at his wife and shook his head. "Holly only has O-Positive. And I do have O-Negative…"

"Then give the blood, Dad." Tori insisted. "Please."

He shook his head. "It's not that simple, Baby. I would if I could. You know that. But I had leukemia when I was a kid. My blood wouldn't help Robbie."

She turned to Sarah. "Do you have O-Negative?"

Sarah looked at her brother, "I don't. I got O-Positive."

"Then what do we do?" Tori asked.

"I don't want to be Count Duckula's kosher friend." Everyone looked at him strangely.

"You're not." Tori insisted. "What about Robbie's dad or mom?" Robbie looked at her. "Look. I know we don't get along with them. But I rather have you then not." Robbie smiled at her comment. "Can't we call them?"

David looked at wife, and she nodded. They didn't say anything, but they knew what they were thinking about.

"There is one person." Tori looked at her father.

"Trina." Holly whispered.

* * *

TBC in 3B


	7. Chapter Three B

Title: Boundless  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Three B  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' and 'Rebound.' still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Rebound.' Life at PCA hasn't been easy for Tori and Robbie. Now, that Tori is cured, how are they going to deal with the fallout?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

The day had finally come.

Who knew it would actually come?

Yeah, she hoped it would come at some point. But she just didn't know when. The truth of the matter was that she had been away from her family now for six weeks. That's actually a month and a half, and she felt that it would be a moment that wouldn't ever come.

From the day that she left, her quiet pleas of returning home faltered with each day. Each day of living with her aunt, of being a part of her ranch, of actually having to go through a day-by-day regimen of doing chore fleeted as each day made her time at the ranch mundane. She spent many hours doing chores that required her to work, to get up early and start the day usually doing the same tasks. Weather it would be milking a cow, feeding the animals, cleaning up after them, clearing their excrements, walking the perimeter… making sure the fence was stable…

It was allot of work…

And of course she fought it. She fought it since the first job that she had to maintain. Feeding the pigs, cows, horses… it was so disgusting. So messy, so horribly smelling, so sickening. She couldn't deal with it.

That was the beginning too. With every new job that she had added to her daily schedule, the more grueling the day became. And even the nights. Having to go to bed early, waking up early. God, it was a shocker to find out that her dad used to do this on a regular basis when he was a kid.

But just as each chore became known to her, the more she became aware of the people that actually worked upon her aunt's ranch. Especially when she met this dork named Tyler Manning. Yeah, this guy really rubbed her the wrong way. Always telling her what to do, how to do it, how that each chore had to be done in a specific fashion…

Yeah, she really hated this.

She hated that became her life. That from the a life of simple pleasure and enjoying everything that was handed to her with ease came a life where she had to work on a day-b y-day basis. Something that she was not used to in the slightest. And it was only drilled more into her by Tyler. So much so that she would do anything in her power so she wouldn't have to spend any time with him. A groan came from her lips as the many times she actually tried to fake sick, in hoping she could bypass the day's events…

And of course that didn't work…

Nope.

She hated her time at the ranch.

And to think that it was her own fault for her to be having to live like this. She spent so much of her life taking every advantage that she was offered and she didn't do anything in return. It was no wonder why people always told her that they didn't like her or that they didn't want to do anything with her.

And now she had to spend her time doing the mundane work that she truly didn't want to do.

Life wasn't fair.

She wasn't the type of woman that would have to do this sort of this for work. She was destined for greatness, for fame. She knew her life's goal was to become famous. And then she could marry some hot celebrity, and he'd take care of her financially. She was going to have a storybook life and living in this hellhole wasn't going to make this any kind of a possibility.

No.

She had to live with her aunt, do the chore thing, and she loathed it. Her time with Tyler even got more frustrating as the days went on. How could her parents do this to her? She didn't deserve this. She didn't need to go through life working.

It wasn't fair.

And it continued to seem that way. Until that one day when her aunt told her something that she didn't think she would ever come to expect.

Her aunt told her all about her past. About even though she didn't look like it now, she had more in common with her niece than she ever thought. Sonya told her about the ploys she used to do when she was a teenager. About trying to get away with everything, about pulling the 'I'm your little girl' card when her dad tried to get her to do things. David never told her how hard he had it as a kid. He did every chore responsibly and doing it to the best of his ability. Something Sonya and her niece had very much in common.

Something she never felt she would ever experience.

Yeah… it was actually something that was a shocker. In all her life, she always felt that her sister was the one that seemed to be the most like her dad. About her doing the hard work, not complaining, being willing to do anything to help a friend when asked…

Yeah, her sister was like her father.

And to Trina?

Trina Vega was like her aunt.

It really was something that she never felt she would ever come to a realization…

It was actually that moment when she learned about her shared history with her aunt that Trina finally did find someone in their family that could understand the way Trina felt and why she tried to get away with everything…

Trina and Sonya were two of a kind when it came to the Vega family.

And it was also at that point when she decided to try and do the work. If Sonya had allot of the shared faults and failures growing up, and turned into a person that actually pulled her act together, then maybe Trina could do.

So, she actually did listen to Tyler and together were able to get Trina to finally be able to pull her own wait when it came to the ranch.

Something she never felt she would ever come to believe.

"You ready for this?"

The question broke the elder Vega sibling out of her inner thoughts. Looking at her new friend, she gave him a nod. Knowing full well that what was within the next room were five people that were already causing her to dread the reunion.

But from everything that she had learned from her aunt, she wasn't going to be the only one seeing a new situation. Trina was coming to the hospital a new woman, a woman that was transformed by her time being spent with her aunt, living on her ranch, away from Los Angeles. This was going to be a rude awakening. For both parties involved.

"I think so…" She said to her friend.

He gave her a smile. "You're going to do fine, Trina."

She sighed. "You really think so?"

He grinned, "I remember what you were like back when you first came to the ranch. Between that moment, and the moment right now, you definitely changed. You're no longer the stuck-up girl clamoring to be famous, and stepping on anyone's feet to help you get to where you think you want to be."

She gave him a look, "You do realize that the only reason why I'm taking this abuse from you is because I like you."

He smirked. "And you realize that I've spent enough time with you to see that you are a very likable person. You just have to let people see you as who you really are."

"And you think you know me?" Trina asked, a smile coming across her lips.

"I do think I know you." He told her. "But that is not why we're here."

She knew he was right. Taking a breath, she gave him a nod. "Let's do this."

When she said that, the two of them finally found the room they were looking for. Going inside, she was soon discovered to see the five people she thought she would have to come and face eventually. But what she wasn't counting on was that when she looked up into the eyes of her mother, tears started to well in her eyes…

"Mom?"

"Trina?"

And when she said her name, her mother crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her eldest in a fierce hug. Holding a daughter that she hadn't seen in a long time. "I've missed you, Baby."

Trina returned the hug. A feeling that like her mother, she had forgotten how much she missed her mother's embrace. "I've missed you too." Kissing her neck, her eyes ran across the room and saw the face of her father. "Daddy?"

And when David Vega looked into the eyes of his daughter, he crossed the room and crushed the two women in a strong hug. "Hi, Baby."

The three Vegas held each other. But stopped when Trina looked at the eyes of the other Vega. Trina began to feel the departure of her parents when she stood still, looking at her younger sister.

"Tori…" Trina whispered. "Hi…"

Tori looked at her, standing just as motionless. The only feeling she felt was the soft hold of her hand being held by her boyfriend who was still lying in the hospital bed. "Trina…"

The mother noticed the tension building by the moment. She turned to her husband. "Why don't you get the nurse so Trina can give the blood Robbie needs?"

David nodded, and was about to turn around when his eldest spoke up. "Um… before you do that, I want to say I'm sorry." She turned to her sister. "I'm sorry I reacted that way when I saw you two in bed together. I'm sorry I was…"

"Can it, Trina." Tori said harshly. "The only reason why you're here is because Robbie needs your blood. I can't give it to him. None of us can give it to him. You're the only one who…"

"I'm trying to apologize, Tori." Trina told her. "I did allot of bad. I hurt my family for years, and I didn't say anything to make up for it. Or do anything. I did nothing for you or Robbie when we left you behind. I never did anything to help you two out. I…" Tears started to well in her eyes again. "I hurt you both. I…" She shook her head. "I did so much…" A moment passed… "God, I put you all through so much…"

David and Holly looked at each other in shock. They never saw their daughter act this way. And they could tell that Trina was beginning to show a side to her that they never saw her exemplify.

"Hey… when did you go all 'Clint Eastwood'?"

They all turned to the one voice who hasn't said anything. They glanced from Robbie to Trina again and noticed just how different the eldest Vega child looked.

Trina Vega was actually decked out in the usual jeans, but somewhat of a ragged shirt. A bandanna around her neck, and actual cowboy hat was hanging from her back.

"That's actually my fault." A voice called from behind. "Trina?"

"Oh… right…" She smiled. "Mom, Dad, Tori… Robbie… and um, Robbie's sister, right?" Sarah nodded. "This is Tyler. My…"

"Boyfriend." He said simply.

Then the room stood still…

* * *

TBC in 3C


	8. Chapter Three C

Title: Boundless  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Three C  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' and 'Rebound.' still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Rebound.' Life at PCA hasn't been easy for Tori and Robbie. Now, that Tori is cured, how are they going to deal with the fallout?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

Silence.

The only thing that was happening was silence. Nobody expected to hear this as a response…

Well… nobody knew how to process this information.

"You're… boyfriend?" Tori asked, suddenly. Breaking the strangely peculiar silence. "When did you get a boyfriend?"

Trina gave her a strange look, "Um… hello? Why are YOU asking this sort of thing? Aren't you the one that's been doing the-?"

Tyler suddenly spoke up. "I don't think this is the right time to be squabbling about having a boyfriend." He then looked at his girlfriend, "And I thought we went over this."

She sighed, knowing he was right. "We did…"

Holly and David both widened their eyes. Watching their eldest retreat like that… it was just so… so surreal… something that they never thought they would ever see Trina Vega exhibit.

Tori was about to say something when they heard a slight knock on the doorframe. Subtle enough to be hard to hear, but still enough that the sudden pin drop would be able to break the silence that reigned throughout Robbie Shapiro's hospital room.

"We're ready for you, Trina."

They looked at the newcomer. "If you come with me, we can go ahead with the transfusion."

Trina looked at the nurse for the first time. "My blood is going to help Robbie?"

She looked at the paper within a folder that she was holding. Giving the young woman a nod, she returned, "Seeing as you're the only one here that can transfer O-Negative blood, then yes." She glanced at Robbie. "Once we have Trina's blood, we can go ahead with the surgery."

"And then I'll be okay?" He asked. "This will be over."

"For your ulcer, yes." She reasoned. "Just as long as nothing goes wrong with the surgery."

His eyes widened, and he sprang himself into a sitting position. "Wrong with the surgery?" He looked at Tori. "Did she just say go wrong with the surgery? Tell me that's not what she said!" He looked at the nurse again and was about to say something else when he shook head. "Bucket! I need the bucket!"

The nurse nodded and went to Robbie's bedside. Taking a bucket that laid upon Robbie's table, she gave it to him and he took it with ease. "Oh God…" He opened his mouth and let out a spew of vomit. Letting his head hang for a moment, he opened his mouth again, already feeling another spew coming on. A few seconds passed, and then he let out his final hurl… "Oh God…" He whispered. Robbie let out a sigh, "I hate this…"

"I know you do." He heard. Robbie looked up, and saw Tori having a hand on his shoulder, making sure that she gave him the comfort he needed. He looked back at the nurse, allowing the bucket to fall to his side, his hand still grasping it.

"I got it." She then placed the bucket back on the table. "I'll let the doctor know about this." She looked at Trina, and asked, "You good to go?" She nodded, as the nurse made her way back to the eldest Vega child.

"He's going to stop doing that, right?" Trina asked as the nurse approached her.

"That is why we need your blood, Trina." She then took her by the hand and headed for the door.

"Can my boyfriend come with me?" She asked. Hoping that allowing him to come with her would help move this along.

"I don't see why not." The nurse told her.

Tyler was about to say something when David Vega spoke up, "Tori, would you mind going with Trina?"

Robbie and Tori both turned to their father. "Dad?" Tori asked. Then she shook her head, "Can't I stay with Robbie? I can't leave him." And then she glared at Trina. "And I am not going anywhere with her."

"Which is why Sarah is going with you."

"Um… Mr. Vega…" Sarah began. "I rather stay my brother."

Holly noted the tone of her husband. And while she knew that tension would be high between her two daughters, she also knew enough to trust her husband when he decided to come up with decisions that might not best serve the moment, but will guarantee the goal in the long run beneficial. So, she turned to Robbie's sister, "We'll make sure Robbie is okay, Girls. Mr. Vega and I rather have a moment with your boyfriend."

"But Dad!?" Both Vegas asked at the same time.

"Don't fight us on this." David told the two of them. "You both are in a hospital. I think you two are mature enough to handle each other. Don't make me question my decision. You don't want to prove to me that you two have not grown in any shape or form since a month ago."

Tori and Trina looked at one another. They both knew full well that they were both on hostile terms. But they also knew that if they want to do 'okay' for the likes of their parents and Robbie, they knew they had to be civil.

"Alright…" Trina said slowly.

Tori looked at her boyfriend's emotional eyes, and nodded. Knowing that any stress could hurt Robbie even more. Especially when he just after he had a vomiting attack. She made his way to her boyfriend and caressed his cheek. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back, Baby."

"Promise me you won't fight." He told her.

Sarah smiled, "I'll make sure, Robbie."

"I told you before, Robbie. I won't leave you." She looked at her sister. "And as much as I'm going to loath this, I'm not going to jeopardize anything that will force me to leave you."

"This is so not what I need to hear." Trina groaned.

"Just go." David told them.

"The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back." Holly reminded them.

That being said, the three girls followed the nurse out of the room. The last thing heard was Sarah shaking her head, "Please, God, let this go over okay…"

* * *

Two blue eyes looked at the sight in front of him. In front of him stood the two people who originally sent his girlfriend to Sonya Vega's ranch. They felt that in order to help their eldest daughter to finally allow her life to move forward and in a way that would best suit her would be for her to spend some time with her aunt and the ranch. A situation that at first Tyler Manning felt was a lost cause.

The initial meeting with the young Trina Vega did not go over well. She was always a complainer, a whiner, and a person who always tried to get other people to do her chores. Trina was like one of those women he would find in clichéd 90s sitcoms where they always felt they were on top of the world and that anything they wanted, they could get with ease. It was a rude awakening when the young Manning met Trina for the first time…

He could only count the number of times that Trina tried to get him to do the work without her having to do the actual effort. Even trying to offer him a make-over that would get any girl to go out with him…

Yep, Trina Vega was a piece of work…

But if Trina didn't finally have a talk with her aunt, and finally find someone that shared a common history, she never would've gone to him and asked Tyler to actually show her how to do the chores, and learn that she was actually allot more capable then she even gave herself credit…

"So… Tyler… right?"

The question made the blonde finally pull from his thoughts. He looked at the Vega patriarch. Tyler looked at the man who was crossing his arms around his chest. "You and our daughter have been dating I see…" He approached him. "When my wife and I scheduled this arrangement with my sister, Trina was never going to the ranch to meet boys. She was going to finally learn the value of hard work, and learn about…"

"Believe me, Mr. Vega." Tyler told the elder man. "I had no intention of dating your daughter. Let alone spending anytime with some self-absorbed primodana." He noted the glaring eyes of her father. "Don't get me wrong. Now, I wouldn't call her a primodana. But before she truly started to change for the better, she was a little…"

"We are aware of our daughter's behavior." Holly spoke up. "We're just surprised that you have the nerve to actually say that to our face."

"I'm just telling you my honest opinion. Above anything, I'm honest. Maybe too brutally honest. But if anyone wants to get anywhere in life, and take in my advice, they are going to have to be willing to hear the hard earned truth." Tyler explained. "When I first met your daughter, she was something else. Something so out of a 90's teen drama that I could've sworn it was 1997 again." When he noticed the questioning eyes of the parents, he added, "But let me assure, I'm only 20 years. I got allot of the 90s exposure from my parents. They used to watch allot of 'Married with Children.'" The parents finally nodded, understanding.

"Um… should I be hearing any of this?" A voice asked, coming from the bed that held the residing resident of the hospital room.

David looked at the young man, the one young man that had truly become his 'son,' during the course of the last two months. "If anything Robbie, my wife and I have come to respect your input. If you have anything to contribute, we're more than willing to hear anything you have an insight on."

"I don't think Trina would be happy if Robbie heard any of this conversation." Tyler pointed out. He looked at the young man.

"Robbie has earned every right to be part of a family discussion." David reasoned with the young man. "He's been there for our other daughter, and helped her in ways that no one has been able to. And knowing that, I think if he wants to help Trina, I'd think she be more than willing to listen."

Tyler gave the father a look, "We are talking about the girl who shoved him out of a moving car, are we not?"

Robbie squeaked, "You know about that?"

"It's kinda hard when Trina was going on about how she looked back at her last week home. Kept thinking about how something might have been different if she did one thing different. Like if she didn't push you out the car, would she still of been sent off to the ranch?"

Holly looked at young man, finally finding her voice. "Trina did what?"

He turned to the mother, "She kept back peddling. There were so many times I found her in tears, because she kept going over and over the events of the last three weeks. Of the two weeks when you and Tori were trapped in Yerba, and the following week when you two finally came home. She kept saying 'what if I did this,' or 'what if I did that?'"

Holly looked at her husband. "She never did that before…" Tears started to moisten in her eyes. "David…"

"Oh… she was a complainer." Tyler told them. "Always saying 'this is hard,' 'this is not meant for me,' 'higher somebody else,'…" He smirked. "She did allot of this. And I do mean allot." He smirked. "I even told her that she sounded like a broken record. But when she asked me what was a broken record, I knew she was in trouble."

"But one thing doesn't make sense." Tyler and David looked at Holly. "If Trina is so against the ordering type. She never takes the advice being offered to her, she never does the work that is required from her, she never does anything to help someone out…" A moment passed. "How did she get interested in you."

Tyler shook his head. "I dunno. I ask that myself the question all the time. That, and how could I possibly like her. It just doesn't make sense. Maybe once she found some familiarity with your sister, all she needed was the disciplined." He shrugged. "I guess she just needed the domineering type."

David and Holly just looked at each other.

"Just promise me one thing, Tyler." David told the young man. "Don't ever experiment in dominance."

Robbie squeaked and dropped his head to the pillow so fast that he hoped he could fall asleep right then and there.

* * *

"Alright, I need you to take a seat over there."

Trina looked at the open chair that was waiting for her. She looked back at the nurse who was headed for the counter. "And when you're there, roll down your sleeve so I can take the blood."

Trina slowly made her way to the chair and took a seat. She looked around the room, and saw both the girls that she walked in with standing by the corner, together. Sarah seemed to be going through her pear phone, looking something up. Trina didn't know. Tori on the other hand…

Tori on the other hand kept staring at Trina. Her brown eyes never leaving the seated sister. She didn't say anything, but she kept her eyes on Trina. Trina couldn't help but get an old familiar feeling. The type of feeling she got when Tori attacked her all those weeks ago. The moment when Trina was rude about Robbie, and then Tori attacked her and yelled at for her to never say anything about Robbie again.

The mood of the room was still silent as Nurse Rose Travis went on to get the needle ready for the blood withdrawal. She was about to head over to Trina with a small bottle of alcohol when a knock on the door was sounded.

Rose went to the open the door only to see another nurse behind the wooded frame. "Stella wants to know if she can borrow you for a moment."

Rose nodded and glanced back at the sisters/'sister' in the room, "I'll be back in a moment. Please, don't touch anything." She then closed the door behind her, leaving the three of them alone.

"God, I just want to get this done." Trina groaned, not liking her situation.

Tori shook her head, and ignored sister. Trina definitely had a record for being a Catherine Obvious when it came to situations like this. Instead, she looked at Sarah who was still going through her phone. "I never got to thank you for staying with Robbie when he first got here."

She then pulled away from her phone, and faced Robbie's 'other half.' "I'm just glad he has us through this. If he had an ulcer before, I doubt our parents would've done anything like this, and this fast."

Tori sighed, "I still don't know how your brother survived all those years leaving under that roof and only having Rex to talk with."

"Where is Rex?"

When Tori didn't answer her sister, she waited for Sarah to say something. "I wasn't the best sister though either, Tori. I had my issues with my brother."

"But you worked them out." Tori told her. "You also became the one member in his family he could trust. And you were with him when we were apart. So I got to thank you for that. I know he didn't like Ridgeway."

"Ok… I guess you're not talking to me." They heard from the other side of the room.

"Still…" Tori reasoned. "You helped allot with how he was doing. I know I was a wreck without him. The whole two weeks… Oh my God…"

"Ok, I get it. I'm sorry." They heard finally.

Tori looked at her sister. "I'm sorry I didn't treat you and Robbie any better. I'm sorry I wasn't the big sister I should've been. I'm sorry that…"

"Just cut it, Trina." Tori said to her finally. "If you think saying 'I'm sorry' all over again and again is going to fix our relationship…"

"I get it." Trina confirmed. "I was a bitch." Tori gave her a strong look. "Ok, I still am a bitch. But that doesn't give you the right to shut me out like this."

"I only had one person, Trina. I only had one person with me down there, and that was it. One person who stuck by me when we were trapped in Yerba. Alone. And I fell in love with him. I thank God everyday because I have him in my life. But you want to know what really hurts? Yeah, I'm mad at my former friends. I'm pissed off because of what happened to us. But you know what was even worse? The fact that my sister, my older sister, who is supposed to watch out for me, who is supposed to protect me, who is supposed to take care of me… she left me to rot." Tears started to well in her eyes…

"Tori…" Trina tried. "I…"

"No." Tori snarled. "Don't bother trying to make up for what happened." She approached the older sister. "Don't try to be my sister again. You have proven time and time again that I can't count on you. I can't come to you when I have a problem." Tears started to seep down her cheeks. "I can't do anything with you, Trina. Can't you see that? You not only left me in Yerba. But when you did that, you let me die down there. I died down there. I lost everything. I lost my home, I lost my friends, I lost my family… I lost…"

"Tori, I…"

"And you want to know what I lost also?" When Trina did say anything, Tori continued. "I lost my sanity. I lost my mind. For some strange fucked up reason, I practically went crazy…" She shook her head, "So, when I told you, 'you have no idea how psychotic I really am… I meant it. I practically went insane because of what happened to me in Yerba."

Trina was shocked. She had no idea how much grief her sister was going through those two weeks alone in Yerba. So scared, so frightened, so…

"And Robbie was the only one I could turn to. And oh my God, I needed him. I needed him so much that I couldn't help but fall in love with him. I soon discovered that there was only one person who I knew would watch over me, who would protect me, who would take care of me…" Her tears started to finally recede. "And that's why we started making love. Because we came together in a point when we needed each other, when we were broken, and shattered. We came together, and found love. That's why I'm so strongly in love with Robbie, Trina. That's why I am so attached to him. Because I know, in my heart of hearts, that Robbie Shapiro is the one man that would take care of me. Who would protect me, who would watch over me." She finally took a breath. "And the one person who I could count on that was supposed to be someone like my big sister. She wasn't there when I needed her. That's why I'm mad at you, Trina. That's why I'm like this. Because you hurt me more ways than I can even count…"

She turned to Sarah, "I'm sorry. I got to go take a moment… I gotta…"

Sarah nodded, slowly… "It's okay…"

Tori looked at her sister, watching her have a stone face staring back at her sister. "Once you give Robbie your blood… I…" She let out a breath, "I… dunno. Yes, I'll thank you for that, Trina. That you came here to help my Robbie. But us? I dunno…"

Tori then left the room.

Trina just watched, not knowing how to process this information…

* * *

TBC in Chapter 4


	9. Chapter Four A

Title: Boundless  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Four A  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' and 'Rebound.' still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Rebound.' Life at PCA hasn't been easy for Tori and Robbie. Now, that Tori is cured, how are they going to deal with the fallout?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

This was in infuriating.

Of course she would try to say that.

Of course she would try and tell Tori that she was sorry, that she would try to be the 'sister' that Tori always wanted.

Of course she would do anything to get herself out of living at the ranch, and having to do chores, or having been kicked out of the Vega house, and live a life that she never thought she would ever have to experience.

Trina Vega would do that all that and more. Just to get back the life that she was so accustomed to having. Of having the life where she could do anything she wanted, not feel the repercussions of her actions, and take advantage of whatever she was offered.

Trina would do anything to get back what she had.

And she knew that the key to get back home would to get in Tori's good graces, and get her to vouch for Trina's sudden 'change of heart' and be able to move back home.

God, Trina was would do anything to get back what she had.

This proved no different.

Yes, she was thankful that she was giving Robbie the blood that he needed to survive. But that was not going to be the 'stamp of approval' in Tori's book.

No way in hell…

Trina never should be able to get the 'okay' in Tori's life. She had hurt her so many times in the past. Why should one act of 'goodness' clear all the scars that Tori had received over the years?

For as long as Tori knew her sister, she knew that her sister would do anything to get what she wanted. She would do anything to remain in the clear, and she would do anything protect herself when it came to being caught by her parents.

Memories of past experiences came to her mind. One of which happened almost ten years ago. It was a memory that forced to her put away a childhood memory. One that she wasn't ready to let go either. Tori couldn't help but remember the dreadful morning…

"She didn't come last night…"

The door to the refrigerator closed as a young woman looked from behind the door. She looked at her younger daughter, and couldn't help but notice the familiar set of wet chocolate eyes. "Who didn't come?"

"The tooth fairy." The little girl explained. "She never came last night." She shook her head, "I put my tooth under my pillow, and I went to sleep. And I woke up this morning, and I…"

Her mother noticed the tears in her daughter's eyes. She made her way to the table where her daughter was sitting. Passing her elder daughter who was eating her breakfast. Giving her eldest a look. Especially one that allowed her to notice the sudden shifting in body language. The mother took the seat beside her younger daughter, and told her in a calm voice. "Well, that's because the tooth fairy came to my room last night. She couldn't come to yours because she had wasn't feeling that well. She didn't want to get you sick with the chicken pox." She couldn't help but notice when her eldest almost choked on some of her orange. Holly shook her head, "But she knew I had them, so she wanted me to give you this." Holly Vega went into her purse that was sitting on the table and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Now, take this upstairs and when you come back down, we'll go to school."

Tori smiled, and took the bill from her mother's hand. "Ok, Mom." She then pulled out of the chair and headed for the stairs.

"I can't believe you, Trina."

Trina's name caused Tori to stop in her tracks. She turned around and started to walk back to the kitchen. She couldn't help it. But the tone in her mother's voice sounded intoxicating.

"What?" Trina asked, putting her glass of orange juice down. "What did I do?"

Holly looked at the living room and made sure the room was clear. She couldn't make out that Tori was sitting behind the piano, listening to them. "You took the money, didn't you?"

Her eldest shook her head, "Of course not. I wouldn't…"

Holly glared at her, "Your dad and I say no when you ask for us to give you some money, and then you take the money from your sister? From your innocent sister?" When Trina tried to say something, her mother added, "And if you still try lie to my face about it."

"She is NOT innocent." Trina declared. "I knew that she wouldn't miss it. You already came up with a reason to explain what happened. Sure, I mean it sounds flimsy. But so what? She'll believe the tooth fairy can have the chicken pox."

"That doesn't matter." Holly told her. "You don't tell your seven-year-old daughter that there is no tooth fairy."

"There's no tooth fairy…" A voice said, tears brimming her eyes…

"Tori… I…" She said, her voice low.

"Tori!"

But Tori didn't answer. She just turned around and ran up the stairs. They soon heard the door slam shut.

The memory still haunted her mind. Yes, both parents explained the truth, and punished Trina. But that didn't matter. Trina still took money from her from time to time and it sucked. Sure, her dad used one of the times that her sister took money from her as the time that he first gave her 'Cuddle Me Cathy.' But it was also the start of when she truly began to realize that her sister would do anything to get what she wanted…

Even steal from her sister…

* * *

"And I think we that got enough."

"You really took allot of blood, didn't you?" A surprised Trina Vega asked as she watched Rose finish writing on the pouch of blood that she took from the elder Vega sibling.

"Doctor Gibbs wants to make sure Robbie has enough for the surgery." Rose explained. "Now, have this glass of orange juice and eat your cookies so you can raise your blood sugar. When you're ready, you can head back to Robbie's room. The doctor will be there shortly to bring him into surgery."

"Do you know how long the surgery will take?" Sarah Shapiro asked, as the nurse put the final preparations together with the blood that she took.

"Roughly six hours." She told the two of them. "It's actually probably going to be around 5 o'clock in the morning when everything is done."

"Five o'clock in the morning?" Trina asked, shocked.

"It is 11 o'clock now." Rose reasoned. She headed for the door. "I'll let you know when Robbie comes out of surgery."

That said, the nurse left leaving the two of them alone.

"Wow…" Trina said as said to herself. "I didn't realize it was that late…"

"It's been a couple crazy hours." Sarah told her, her voice low.

"Really crazy couple hours…" Trina told her, matter-of-factly.

Sarah looked at her, "You've been put through the ringer, huh?"

She smirked. "Ringer? I am so passed ringer. I am through a hula-hoop, wrapped around a doughnut, and smack right through cheerio." She let out a breath, "My own sister won't give me the time of day."

"Can you blame her?"

Trina turned back to Sarah. Gone was the mere flicker of understanding that she thought Sarah Shapiro just admitted with her last question. Letting out a sigh, she knew she was in for a long haul if she ever was going to get a 'full pardon.' Or any sense of finally coming home…

"No… I guess not…"

She let out a breath, and smirked. "I guess I couldn't expect it either." Trina glanced at Sarah. "I get it. I've been a bitch to them. I've been a bitch to Robbie, I've been even worse to Tori. Her whole life, I haven't…"

Sarah couldn't help but understand. If anyone within their new 'nuclear' family, she would be the one to get it. She used to give Robbie hell. She used to be the one that he hated being around. Being a pain on his side all those years…

"I get it, Trina." She snapped her head around and faced the younger Shapiro. "I do. Robbie and I… We… we never did get along either."

"Really?" She asked, shocked. "Because, the way I see you? I swear, it's like I've been hanging around Brother and Sister Bearenstine Bear." She smirked when she heard that. "You two are like the Waltons."

She shrugged, "Only because we talked. I found out about Yerba, and rather than ridicule him, I wrapped my arms around him, told him I was sorry, kept believing him about his love for Tori, and I did everything in my power to help him through our parents. We worked at it, Trina. We did. We're all that we have."

She gave her a confused look, "All that you have? How can you be all that you have?"

Sarah sighed. "That's another story. What happened at our house, what happened back in LA. When Robbie came home from Yerba, I got to see a side of him that I could tell if it wasn't for your sister, he'd still be the puppet guy, and he'd still be living with our parents, and he'd still be the resident geek at Hollywood Arts."

Trina gave her a look, still not believing what she was hearing. "What happened between you, your brother, and your parents?"

"Allot." Sarah said simply. "And your parents have been so wonderful to us. Been so…" She let out a sigh… "There's a reason why Robbie told you were the lucky one, Trina. You were always the lucky one."

"How am I lucky?" She asked, still not grasping the concept.

Sarah shook her head. She knew from her brother and Tori that Trina had no idea on how lucky she had it. She didn't know much about Trina. All she knew about her was that she was Tori's annoying sister that had some issues to deal with. And she also knew that her relationship to her brother and Tori was rather tender…

"I'll tell you, Trina. But please. Don't bite my head off until you hear what I have to say."

Trina Vega just stared at her…

* * *

Tori Vega didn't know how long she continued to walk down the hallways of Cliffside Hospital. All she knew was that kept playing in her mind was her confrontation with her sister at the Blood Lab.

But she did know that she was finally nearing Robbie's room. And she knew that if anyone could put her at ease, it would be Robbie. He'd talk to her, tell her that she was in the right, and that he would always be there for her. Holding her, taking care of her, being the Robbie she knew he was…

Being the one bright spot that she could always count on.

A smile crossed her lips as she walked into the room. Her eyes went to the one place where she needed her eyes to be…

But her eyes widened when she saw the bed in front of her.

"Where's Robbie?"

"In surgery." Her father told her. "Robbie's in surgery."

Holly asked, "Where have you been?" She approached her daughter, passing the seated Tyler Manning in the corner. "He kept asking about you. Asking where you were. Saying that he wanted to see you one more time before the surgery."

"I uh…." Tori began. A sense of sorrow washed over her. "I was…"

"Where were you?" Her dad asked. "Sarah texted us that you left in a huff. We tried contacting you, but you didn't answer your pear phone." Tori went to her pocket and took out her phone. Already noticing a number of texts from her parents and Sarah.

"I was out for a walk…" Tori said, her voice still low. "I was…"

"Well, while you were 'walking,' Robbie kept asking for you. He kept saying that he didn't want to go to surgery without seeing you first. Saying that…"

Tori shook her head. "It was Trina. She kept…"

"Don't bring Trina into this." David Vega. "We thought you were mature enough to have a civil conversation with your sister. Not to leave like you did just because you and your sister have a disagreement."

"It was incredibly irresponsible for you to leave like that." Her mother added.

"We're really disappointed in you."

Tori just stared at them.

* * *

TBC in 4B


	10. Chapter Four B

Title: Boundless  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Four B  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' and 'Rebound.' still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Rebound.' Life at PCA hasn't been easy for Tori and Robbie. Now, that Tori is cured, how are they going to deal with the fallout?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

I also want to thank Maybewolf with his help on this chapter. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

* * *

And there was it was…

The one word…

Disappointed…

The one word that was actually worse than being mad at her. With them being mad at her, they could just punish her, and then she would do her time, and then she would be in the clear. But with disappointed? It was far worse. It was just an attitude that her parents would have, and that whenever she did something, she wouldn't get a reaction from her parents. They would just notice her, shrug, and then do whatever they were doing. And just downplay their involvement in her life…

It was horrible…

"He was counting on you."

She let out a breath, and looked at the bed that held her Robbie in its contents. She looked upon the emptiness and couldn't help but feel a sense of despair. Her eyes sank as she looked at the baron bed.

"What did he say?" She asked, her voice almost quiet.

Holly looked at her daughter and couldn't help but notice the sudden retreat in behavior. "He just asked where you were…"

"That's it?" Tori asked. Hoping that it really was that benign. Hoping that it was just a simple missing of his girlfriend, and that he knew she would be back in moments…

David shook his head. He looked at his wife, "That's not exactly what he said…?" Holly looked at him, deflated. Knowing that he was right. Holly wanted to hopefully ease Tori around the comments her boyfriend he said.

"What did he say?" Tori asked, feeling a pain ressegnate in her chest.

David let out a breath, and watched as his youngest made her way to Robbie's bed and took a seat. Her hand already went for his pillow and she brought it to her chest where she wrapped her arms around the cushion. Obviously trying to get some connection to Robbie. "He did ask where you were. But he also thought that maybe you left him. Left him because you didn't want to be around a sick boyfriend who constantly needed you."

A lump developed in her throat. A feeling that she knew would always surface whenever Robbie had doubts in his voice. "I would never do that."

"We know you wouldn't." Holly told her. "But out of anyone, you know how Robbie deals with situations…"

"He must hate me…" She whispered. Her eyes started to brim with tears. "He must think that I don't love him…"

"Baby…" Holly whispered. "He knows you love him. He wouldn't feel like that…"

Tori looked at her, "Robbie's fragile, Mom. He always thinks the worst. Yeah, I've been helping him realize that he's never alone. That I will always love him. But to him…" She shook her head, "He always gets the rejected feeling. That he doesn't think much of himself. That he's not worth my love…"

"Robbie knows that you love him." David told her. "He knows that that you'll do anything for him."

"Does he?" She asked, her voice laced with pain. "His parents didn't help him, his sister for the longest time didn't… Our former friends…"

She let out a sigh, "I even told him that he cured me…"

David showed a confused look, "Cured you?"

"What do you mean that he cured you, Baby?" Holly asked.

When she was asked that, she began to tell them what happened the last few hours before Robbie was brought to the hospital. She told them about her reaction of his departure, her running away with all the pain she was feeling, about tumbling down a hill after losing her balance and her epiphany when Logan and Zoey found her at the bottom of the hill. About how she thought 'Jade' or any of the others would appear when she got the blow of her boyfriend being sent to the hospital, and nothing happened to her…

"Why didn't you tell us?" Holly asked. Not knowing why her daughter didn't make the announcement to them sooner.

She looked at the pillow and imagined Robbie's face staring back at her, "I wanted him to be the first to know. I thought he deserved to know first." Holly and David looked at one another. "And I did tell him. When he was sleeping, but I told him."

Holly let out a sigh, "Honey, Robbie was sleeping. I don't think he heard you."

Tori snapped her head back to her parents, "Then why did he ask me to marry him?"

"What?" David asked, shocked.

Holly glanced at her husband. Knowing this was another example of his likeliness to freak out when he got news about something.

"When did he ask you to marry him?" Holly asked, trying to get the information she needed before she made a judgment call.

She shrugged, "When he was asleep. I was talking to him, telling him about getting better, then he asked me to be his Tori Shapiro." She couldn't help but feel her eyes water slightly. "And then he went back to sleep."

David relaxed when he heard the last part. "Baby, he wasn't aware of what he was saying…"

"I know…" She said to him. "At least, I think so. But I've heard that people always can hear when you're asleep. It worked for me when I was under hypnosis. I remember everything that he said."

"That was hypnosis." David told her. "That was when…" He shook his head, "I still can't believe you let Quinn put you under hypnosis."

Tori shrugged, "I wanted to know why I was retreating when he wanted to kiss me." She smiled. "I remember him finally coming through to me, I remember him throwing me on the bed, I remember him holding me down, I remember…"

"I think that's enough." David told her. "I don't need to hear when my daughter has sex with her boyfriend." He paused. "We may be understanding, and we may love Robbie. But we don't need to hear…"

"We just think that once Robbie comes out of surgery and sees you, you two have to talk. But I don't think you have to worry about anything…" Holly finished.

"I hope so…" Tori reasoned. She let out a sigh, and then glanced at her parents. "Are you still disappointed in me?"

"That remains to be decided." David told his daughter. "You're not out of the doghouse yet."

He then wrapped an arm around his daugther's shoulders, holding her to him. David then looked at his wife. And they knew one thought they had to deal with…

They had to talk about what their youngest daughter told them about. The relationship their daughter had with Robbie was getting a little more realistic then they were hoping it would be.

* * *

"They just got to the house." David Vega said to his wife as he sipped his coffee. He looked toward his wife who nodded in agreement…

It was now 3:45 in the morning. Hours had passed since everyone made it back to Robbie's room. Since it was rather late, and they knew that staying in the hospital room all night would not be the best idea for everyone to stay during the night, they allowed both Trina, Tyler, and Sarah to go back to the house and call it a night.

But even before that, they had a small talk with Trina and both agreed that she could spend a night at the house. That they trusted her, and they left it in her best interest to not cross them. If they hear from Sarah or Tyler that she did anything that would jeopardize any hope for a return back to the house, they would drop any 'new' improvement that Trina managed to achieve over the last month and a half.

And when Trina had heard her parents offer her a chance to spend a night at their house, she jumped at the chance. And that she knew that if she were to try and gain any more chance to finally move back home, she would not cross her parents. So, she knew that she had to be on her best behavior and use the night to show that she had matured, and she wasn't the same girl she was all those weeks ago…

"We still haven't talked about what Tori said…"

Holly's comment brought her husband's attention back to the forefront. He looked at his wife, and took a sip of his coffee. "About the idea of marriage you mean…"

She nodded, taking a sip of her beverage. "The question of them loving each other is not an issue. We both believe that they do love each other. We both accept them for what they chose to do with their life, right?"

David let out a sigh, and drummed his fingers upon the table that the two parents were sitting at. Within the walls of the small cafeteria that they were taking residence in. "This is a serious matter, Holly. Tori and Robbie, I mean, okay, they love each other. I believe that. I believe that they respect each other too much, and I know that they help each other. But marriage? They're only sixteen. They're minors. Kids living in our house, spending all their time together, and sleeping with each other…

"If they get married, if they do… then this is a whole different ball game. We're talking finding a job, finding a place to live, even having the possibility to starting a family together. Having children…" He looked at his wife. "Tori and Robbie aren't ready for this. Hell, you and I are still having problems paying off the mortgage for our house. Now, Tori and Robbie will be dealing with this?" He let out a sigh, "They have so much life in front of them. Allowing them to get married, it would change the course of their whole lives. They would get tied down, and then they wouldn't be able to do anything…"

Holly nodded, knowing full well that he was right. "And besides, we don't know if Robbie really was proposing." David told her. "He just that he wanted Tori to have his name."

"That doesn't change the fact that marriage has entered their minds." Holly reminded him. "Sarah told the parademedics that Tori was his finance, and then she told both Robbie and Tori that too." She shook her head, then told her husband, "I mean, we could even be the ones to blame, David. We allowed them to get to this point. We allowed them to be constantly together, sleep together. Enforce their relationship. We allowed them to be this way..." She then paused a moment. "We allowed them to be this way. If anything, we might of drove them to this…"

David then took his hand, and placed it on his wife's hand. "We both know that our children came together when they needed each other. When they were alone, stranded, and trapped. They came together out of necessity. When they came home, when they became free, we did the best we could do for them. We allowed them to heal and not tear them apart. You saw the way Tori acted when Robbie was away from her. You even saw her get a visit from 'Jade.' And now, you've seen her actually be cured. If it wasn't for Robbie, if it wasn't for their shared timed together, them they never would have been where they are now. And they are this way because we allowed them to live together, we allowed them to heal, and we allowed them to both fall in love with each other. We did the best we could do for them. And if they want to entertain the thought of getting married, then maybe we should let them. Let them continue to grow as a couple and go through this life together; bound. The way they survived Yerba, the way they pulled through everything. Because we know they are best when they are together. Telling them 'no' is not what they are going to respond to. Tori and Robbie aren't like that. They are mature, honest, loving people. We're lucky that they had each other, and we're lucky they continue to do so…"

Holly nodded, knowing her husband was right. She took her other hand and went for his free one. "When did you get so wise?"

He grinned, "I learned from the best." Holly smiled. "And besides, we may be thinking too much of this. Maybe they aren't thinking about marriage. Maybe they are just dreaming of the possibility. There's nothing wrong with that. We know they have good heads on their shoulders. We know they'll do the responsible thing."

Holly took a second, "And if they do want to get married?"

David shrugged, "If they do, then I don't think we should fight them on it. They'll always have our support, and our love. Let's just be grateful that they would be honest about it…"

Knowing that, Holly looked at her husband. "You really are the same man I married all those years ago, aren't you?"

He smirked. "I think I got bigger in some places. But I pretty much am the same guy." She leaned forward across the table and kissed his lips.

"I think we better go upstairs. I want to be in the room when Robbie gets back."

David nodded. He got to his feet and grabbed a 3rd coffee that was resting in front of them. Knowing full well that Tori was going to need it for staying by Robbie's bedside since they had their talk earlier.

Tori really was lucky Robbie was in her life.

But now the question was, how was Robbie going to deal with Tori not being around when he needed her.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 4C

OH AND GET THIS! 'GIRL MEETS WORLD' IS A GO! I'm hoping with this news being released, my muse might try to bring Positive Thinking back into production too.


	11. Chapter Five A

Title: Boundless  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Five A  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' and 'Rebound.' still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Rebound.' Life at PCA hasn't been easy for Tori and Robbie. Now, that Tori is cured, how are they going to deal with the fallout?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

The waiting was excruciating.

It was now 3:45 in the morning. And Tori Vega sat alone in her boyfriend's hospital room…

It was now the umpteenth hour of the night, and all she could do was wait. And she only knew three things at that moment…

1) Her sister, her sister's boyfriend, and her 'sister' were all at her house back in Los Angeles. After they all got back to the this room, it was decided by her parents that they could go back to the house. Sure, Sarah wanted to stay and be with her brother, but between everything that was going on, and the fact that out of everyone, Sarah Shapiro was the one person out of all of them who deserved the most sleep. Spending all her time by Robbie's side, helping with the medical history, and helping with the gluten check, it was decided that a night back at the Vega house could be good for her. Sarah still objected, but when it was decided that Tori would be staying behind, she allowed herself to head back to the Vega house.

2) Her parents went down to the cafeteria. Tori knew that her parents wanted some time to process the news of everything they found out from her, and finally get some much needed alone time, it was deserved. They've only been the parents that she always loved, and have done everything in their power to help her boyfriend pull out of this. That, and they promised they bring Tori a cup of coffee back was a nice bonus.

3) She decided that she would thing it would be best if she sat here alone. While, she would've loved to go with her parents to the cafeteria, or dare she think about it, go back to the Vega house too. But just as she vowed when she got to the hospital this morning, she would do anything for her Robbie. And and that even means that she would wait for him. Hoping that she would be the first thing he sees…

Even if she was told by her parents that Robbie was pretty upset her lack of appearance before he went into surgery…

Damn her relationship to her sister…

It was always Trina. Trina's fault. Trina's issues, and it was Trina's sudden decision to try use that moment to try and make it up to her…

Dammit.

"You had to say you were sorry…"

And then her eyes widened… she had to say she was sorry…

Did Trina actually just admit she was sorry?

Did Trina Vega actually just admit that she was wrong?

In all her life, Tori hardly ever remembered a time when her sister apologized. She never did when Tori and Robbie first came home, or even try to do anything to warrant any sense of acceptance…

No…

She never did…

Trina really did something she never did before… she admitted she was wrong. She did actual work on a ranch and apparently actually showed some growth during her time away. She actually was sent by their parents to change, and Trina actually did change…

Trina actually did something that was suggested to her, and she did it…

And how did Tori react?

Oh God…

Tori treated her sister like crap… She did the very thing that she was so against since her return from Yerba… She just did the very thing that she was against…

Oh God…

What did she just do?

"They didn't have any chocolate chip cookies, Baby…"

Tori glanced up from the floor and turned to her mother who held a cup of coffee in her hand. She let out a sigh, and shook her head, "I don't deserve any chocolate chip cookies…" She looked up again and took the coffee from her mother.

"Tori…"

"Where's Dad?" She asked finally looking at the door that she came in through.

"He's talking to a nurse. He wants to get the details about taking care of Robbie when he gets out." She then joined her daughter by the bed. "And what do you mean, you don't deserve any chocolate chip cookies?"

"I've made a huge mistake…" She whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. "I never should've reacted to Trina like that…"

Holly placed a hand on her daughter's knee… "I'm glad you finally see that." She then took her arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, bringing her daughter close to her. "Trina really surprised your father and me."

"I didn't help her cause…" She reasoned… "I just saw red… I gave her one look, opened my mouth, and oh my God… I let her have it. All the pent up feelings… everything that she did to me in the past… it just spilled out…"

"You and your sister never really got along. It was bound to come out somehow…"

"I yelled at her… I…" She looked at her mother. "I snapped at Trina. Robbie hates me…" She shook her head, "I really am a bitch."

Holly smirked. "That's the thing you have in common with your sister…" Tori glanced at her mother. "You both are stubborn." She then shook her head, "You get that from your father…"

She shook her head, "I really let her have it." Tears started to well in her eyes. "I…"

Holly was about to say something when they heard sudden movement approaching the door. They both looked up and they saw Robbie Shapiro being rolled in on a gurney. Both women got to their feet and made room for the nurses to bring Robbie to his bed.

Tori looked at her boyfriend, and finally felt a sense of relief wash over her. It's been a long time for her to finally feel that way. Especially since the beginning of their time at the hospital. "How'd the surgery go?"

The nurse smiled. "It went fine. Everything came out ok."

"That's good." Holly whispered, watching the two nurses bring Robbie to the bed and began to slowly move him to the empty bed.

"How long is he going to be out?" Tori asked, not letting her eyes move from her best friend.

"He should be up soon." She reasoned. "He's going to be groggy slightly when he comes to. Just go easy on him."

"Of course." Holly said. "Thank you."

"There's no reason that he can't make a full recovery. He just needs to take some medication when he finally goes home."

"His stomach is going to be tender for a while." The other nurse told them. "He's going to have to be on a diet for a couple days."

"Not a problem." Holly told them. "Thank you."

"The doctor will be back later to check on him." Nurse Rose said to the two of them.

"Thank you." Tori told her. Finally pulling her eyes from Robbie.

"I'll see you two later." The nurse told them. Then she and the other nurse left.

Holly looked at her daughter, "I'm going to find your father. Let him know what's going on. And then call Trina, Sarah, and Tyler." Tori nodded. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks, Mom." Tori whispered. Tears in her eyes. She turned to her boyfriend, and smiled at him. She leaned down and kissed his cheek, welcoming Robbie back. She looked up, and her mother was gone.

Tori let out a breath, and sat down. She took a hand, and grasped one of Robbie's, trying to get some connection to him, allowing herself to touch him. It's been a while since the two of them had any source of contact. Her heart swelled in her chest as she looked at Robbie, watching him breath, finally having a peaceful smile on his lips… on his gorgeous thin lips… the kinds that she still could get lost in…

"I missed you, Baby." She said to him, her tone still low. "You've had us all scared…" She couldn't help but let her tears start to fall. With her free hand, she cleared them away using the back of her hand. "You scared me."

Tori let out a sigh, "I just love you so much, Baby. I do. It hurts me when you're not feeling well. I can't do this without you. I can't live…" Her tears started to fall at faster rate. Not because of sadness, but because of happiness. Well, okay sadness too. But it didn't matter. Tori was full of raw emotion as she gazed at her beloved. "You mean the world to me."

"Tori…" A slight whispered was heard. Her eyes snapped to him as he started to awaken... "Is that you?"

A smile brought appeared on her face. "Oh God…" She whispered, feeling her tears finally subside. She took her hand and started to caress his cheek. "Robbie, Baby…"

His eyes started to flicker open. He glanced up. Finally looking at Tori. He couldn't see much without his glasses. "I can't see you very well."

Tori looked at him, finally understanding the reason. "Your glasses. Right." She looked around the room, and found them sitting by the nightstand. "Right here." She then took them and opened them, allowing her to slide them on his face. "There you are." He smiled. "Now you're you, again."

A groan escaped his lips. He took his hand and whipped it across his water. "Can I have some water?"

"Oh…" Tori whispered. "Um… I dunno. I dunno what you can have. I don't want you to throw up again." Tears started to well in her eyes again. "How do you feel?"

"A little stiff." He told her. "But, I think okay. Maybe some sourness."

"Good." She said to him. "Any nausea?"

Robbie thought for a second. "I don't think so…" He looked at Tori. Her chocolate orbs brimming with tears. Her hair a mess obviously from a rough night of sleeping. He looked at her, strangely, "Have you been here all night?"

Tori couldn't help but smirk. "I haven't left your bedside since I got back here." She leaned and kissed his cheek. "Oh God… I've missed you…" She shook her head, then glanced at him, a pain soon etched in her heart. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you…"

And when she said that, he couldn't help but remember the moments that led up to the surgery. He looked up and saw the emotion in Tori's face, the pained look in her eyes. the sorrow in her voice. He couldn't help but feel for this girl. Feel the angst coming from within, and the tenderness in her voice as well. He shook his head, he didn't want to ruin this moment. The moment when they finally saw each other again…

"Baby?" Tori asked, waiting for him to reply. "Are you okay?"

Pain entered his mind as he looked at her, as her face started to shrivel in fear. "Can we not do this right now?"

She looked at him, confused. "Do what?"

"Talk about before." He told her, his voice somewhat quiet. "I don't want to think about what happened before. Before the surgery."

And there it was. The moment Tori knew was coming. The fact that she wasn't there for him when he needed her…

She looked at him, and her mouth opened. "You know I love you, right?"

Robbie sighed, looking at her. Watching the love beginning to retreat in her eyes. Her being so bent up at this moment, watching him. Not wanting to turn away. When he didn't say anything, she asked, "You do know that, right?"

He sighed, looking at her. He told her simply. "I will always love you, Tori…"

Tears started to well in her eyes again… "Baby… What's going on?"

He let out a breath, "I told you, Tori. I don't want to talk about this right now."

She shook her head. "No. Not going to happen. You refused to leave me when we fought the last time. I AM not going to leave you. I already made that mistake."

Robbie sighed, and looked at her. He watched as her hand went for his, and grasped it, trying to get a hold of him. "You are not getting rid of me, Robbie Shapiro. If you don't want to talk, then I will. I will do everything in my power to keep us together. You said that. And now I'm saying that too."

Robbie sighed. Tori was a stubborn woman at times. This proved no different.

He lowered his eyes, glancing at the bed sheet that was covering him, noticing the whiteness of the cloth. He let out a breath and looked at Tori again. Not moving. Her eyes were staring right into his eyes. "We're going to have this out. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen."

He soon felt two lips on the top of his head, feeling the smooth texture of her lips on his forehead.

Robbie let out a sigh, and nodded, "What do you want to talk about?"

* * *

TBC in 5B


	12. Chapter Five B

Title: Boundless  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: M (covering my bases this time)  
Chapter: Five B  
Category: Robbie/Tori Spoilers: Post 'Bound,' 'Unbound,' and 'Rebound.' still will follow season 2 canon.  
Summary: Sequel to Rebound.' Life at PCA hasn't been easy for Tori and Robbie. Now, that Tori is cured, how are they going to deal with the fallout?  
Disclaimer: Victorious and Zoey 101 are owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

* * *

And there they were…

The two eyes that always spoke to him. He could stare at them for hours. They were the most beautiful chocolate colored eyes that he ever saw. He could even close his eyes and still picture them perfectly. He could see the small yellow specs of color that highlighted the pure beauty the eyes held. He could see the iris, the enriching black center. The pure white that surrounded the chocolate rings…

Tori Vega had the most beautiful eyes he ever seen. And she was staring right at him. She may be waiting patiently for him to say something. But he didn't care. All he wanted to do was stare into her two windows that led to her amazing brain…

The world could end tomorrow, and if he had one chance to do anything one more time, it would be able to stare into her beautiful soulful loving eyes. She still meant everything to him. She was his everything, and she was the one person that had been there for him, since the beginning. His one contstant..

"We're going to have this out. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen."

He the felt two lips press against his forehead.

After witnessing that, he knew what was happening again. Tori wanted to talk. And he learned long ago that if she ever wanted to talk, it would be best to not fight her on it. Tori always had that loving voice too. It was always something special to listen to her when she spoke… And then when she sang… Wow…

But that's not what this was about. No. what this was about was something he started to really feal before he went into surgery. Where he felt something that he always did. No matter how many times Tori had tried to encourage him to grow in life, there was always those feelings of despair, neglect, and abuse in his mind. Of not thinking he was worthy of anything good in his life, and he always had to question his relationship with Tori. Always know that she wanted the best for him, but to him, he always doubted himself, feeling that their relationship wouldn't last and he'd go back to the way he used to live his life before the two of them intimate.

He was on borrowed time..

"I'm sorry I left you like that." She told him, instantly. "I should've been here with you."

Been there with you…

And that was when Robbie started to return back to the conversation at hand. About the mere moments when Robbie began to feel that familiar sense of deflation, and reality. Knowing that deep down inside, that it would only be a matter of time when Tori would wake up and finally realize that she didn't need him and that she would be better off without him…

He let out a sigh, and then glanced at Tori, "I wanted to believe you were the one person I could count on. That you would be the one person who would always be there for me."

Tears started to well in her eyes when he said the words, 'believe in.' "You can, Robbie. You can always count on me. I'll always be the person that you can count on."

He paused for a moment…

"Then where were you?" Robbie asked. Finally bringing up the dreaded fact again. "Where were you?"

She sighed, then looked at him. Knowing that this was going to be addressed. "Dad made me go with Trina. And just before she got the blood taken, I snapped. I yelled at her. I dunno what it was, but I just let loose. She said she was sorry…"

Robbie interrupted her, "I don't care about what was happening before hand. I want to know what were you doing when I was getting taken to surgery."

She looked at him, shocked. Normally, he would let her talk, but he just interrupted her. She let out a breath, and decided to just answer his question. "I was walking aimlessly in the halls." She shook her head, "I kept thinking about how much Trina did to me during my life. All the bad, all the times she hurt me, all the times she used me…" Her eyes started to moisten.

"And because of what happened in the past, you couldn't let that go and be with the man you supposedly love."

When he sad that, she snapped her face to where Robbie was staring at. "Don't ever think that I don't love you, Robbie Shapiro. I am so in love with you."

"Then where were you." He repeated. "I needed you, Tori. I needed to see you one more time. You know how I feel about my times at the hospital. How scared I get when something happens. I needed you. I needed to see you, so I can at least see your loving smile one more time. Where we could say 'I love you.' to each other, where I can see you finally healed and healthy…"

Her eyes widened when he said that, "You did hear me?! You did hear what I said to you when you were out cold."

He looked at her strangely, "What?"

"You heard me. I told you that you cure me." A smile formed on her lips. "You did what you promised me. You cured me. I'm healthy again. I'm cured. No more visits. No more 'Jade.' No more, 'Rex,' or 'Cat' either… Just me." Tears formed in her eyes as she made her way to him. She wanted to kiss him right then and there. And as she was about to grabbed hold of Robbie by the cheeks, he pulled away.

She looked at him, strangely. "You pulled away?" She took a moment. "You never pull away."

Robbie shook his head, "Tori… I…"

Tears started to fall, "You really want to be with me anymore, do you?" She shook her head, "No. You have to be in love with me. You asked me to marry you. You wanted me to be your Tori Shapiro. You wanted…"

"What?" Robbie asked, confused. "I did what?"

"You asked me to marry you." Tori told him. "You were out cold. I was talking to you about getting better, and then you asked me to be your 'Tori Shapiro.' There's got to be some part of you that still is in love with me. There's gotta to be…" Tears falling down her cheeks. Her heart breaking at this moment. "There's gotta be, Baby. There's gotta to be…"

Robbie tried to get up and comfort her. But as he did, he still found himself restrained because of the bed and all the tubes that he was connected to. He watched as Tori started to head for the door, already knowing from the past that she had a habit of running away when things got heavy emotionally.

"Tori… stop!" Robbie yelled. "Please!" He raised his voice. "Please, don't go!"

When Tori didn't answer, he tried to reach out for her, his arms reaching out. Tears welling in his eyes, "Of course I love you! Of course I'm in love with you!"

Tori stopped when she heard that. She turned around, tears still in her eyes. "Of course I want you to marry me!"

Her heart stopped after he said that. She took her hands and whipped her tears away. "You do remember, don't you?"

He sighed, and finally let himself fall back into the bed. "I dunno. I mean, I had a feeling you were getting better. You weren't having any episodes in PCA since Cat left. And I think Doctor Reynolds was helping you. As for marrying you, being my 'Tori Shapiro'…" He let out a breath of fresh air. "I could've said that. I mean, I have thought about asking you to marry me. But I knew we were too young, and I knew we weren't ready. But as I saw you just now, all the pain you were going through, and all the emotions that you've been dealing with lately, I couldn't help but give into my inner thoughts, I guess. I do want to marry you, Tori. I do want you to be my wife. But Tori… I mean…"

She approached him, finally seeing a sense of the old Robbie coming through this little admission. Knowing that he really did want to marry her, that he wanted to have her in his life. Forever. It just… it just meant allot to her…

"Then why don't we." She told him, "Why don't we get married."

"Tori, we're sixteen." Robbie told her. "We're too young."

She shook her head, "We can work it out. If we can't get married, then we can become engaged. Intend to get married. We'll just wait until we're both eighteen."

Robbie sighed, looking at his friend. "Tori..." He let out a breath, "If we do get engaged. If we do want to get married, I want to make sure that you will always be here for me. That you won't let some disagreement with Trina set you off. Yes, I get that a fight between you and Trina can get heated, but I also think it's about time that we start to bury the hatchet on some of these old fights... I don't want to be in a marriage where we're always second guessing if its safe to go see a friend or not. Either from Hollywood Arts, Sherwood, or Ridgeway. I want us to have a life where we don't have to be on constant alert when it comes to being in Los Angeles."

Tori sighed, knowing he was right. "I guess I can see what you mean."

He smiled. "Then I guess this means that we're officially going to start forgiving our old friends, huh?"

"As an engaged couple?" Tori asked, with a smile on her face.

Robbie thought for a second, and smiled.

"Tori Vega, will you have the pleasure of being my Tori Shapiro?"

Tori smiled.

"Of course I'll be your wife."

Robbie smiled.

For the first time, Robbie truly believe that Tori Vega will always be his. And she would never do anything to jeopardize any chance to become the future Tori Shapiro.

Robbie and Tori were destined to be a married couple. They just had to settle for being engaged first.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 6

Yes, I realize this may be a little short. But I think this just flowed perfectly and ended right. I hope you all liked it. It just flowed I thought.

Thanks for reading.

Jonathan


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey Boys and Girls!

Long time, huh? I gotta say, I know it's been a while, and I haven't been around. It's not because I've been going through a dry spell or because I gave up on the fandom or the fics. But I've been in and out of the hospital now three times this months. Staying in and out a week at a time. And when I have been home, my mind just wasn't in the spirit of writing. So, now I finally am home. And I am feeling really good right now. So, starting tomorrow I am going to attempt to come back and write a new chapter of Boundless.

But what I am going to say is that is this series is over 2 years old at this point, and an ending is being created. What I plan on doing is to write possibly four more chapters. Each chapter is going to sum up a remaining arc of this series. Because I believe Boundverse needs an ending and I do want to get out all what I have planned. And if I write what I do have planned and at the current rate, it's going to take a long time for Boundless to end and end this series. So, four chapters will tie up the loose ends of the plotlines in this series, and then end Boundless will be over.

Once Boundless is over, and ending the Boundverse, I'm going to start to write new Victorious fics. I'm even thinking of writing a Robbie/Tori version of 'Sam and Cat.' I don't know if it'll work. But it is one idea I have been thinking about. So, either I will do that, or do something else.

But like I said, I am trying to make a come back. And to all the fics I've missed out when I've been sick, I'm going to read through what I missed and review the lost chapters.

So, that's what's been going on in my end of the world. Again, I'm sorry I've been MIA the last month, but I was in the hospital. And I am just now trying to make a come back. I just wanted to let you know what's been going on and that I have not forgotten about you. I just haven't been feeling up to it until now.

Until the next chapter, this is Jonathan singing off.

It's good the be back!


End file.
